Walking the Clean Slate
by Demica Webb Kempton
Summary: Two years passed since Sin was defeated, the Eternal Calm began, and Christie was left stranded in Spira. Undettered, she tries to find her way back to Earth while trying to adjust to a new life. However, with tensions mounting to boiling point, could she leave at the first opportunity when the world she helped save is ready to fall apart again?
1. Walking the Clean Slate

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and nothing related to Final Fantasy and/or Square Enix.

Contains violence and swearing. Also this will be OC centric.

Walking the Clean Slate

Chapter 1: The Big Concert

Luca felt almost entirely deserted, even just walking down the steps from the Highroad you could tell how vacant the place had become. Still there was an energetic atmosphere here. There were banners and balloons all across the pavements, confetti on the ground and stalls that were now closed and left vacant. I guessed I was a bit late to the party.

I headed into Luca city proper, the whole place was so bright. It was an absolutely beautiful day too. I heard murmuring from the cafés and bars that were crowded to bursting point. It erupted into cheering and screams the further I walked into town. I spotted some kids running about the streets playing but there were very few people around.

Personally I was just incredibly curious, and worried, and a bit confused too. I was in Guadosalam when I got a letter from Wakka, saying that Yuna had suddenly up and vanished without a trace. He mentioned a sphere Rikku showed them, but other than that there had been no word from her or Rikku. Obviously I got a bit panicked and wrote back to say I'd look out for her, but I'd be on my way back to Besaid to help Lulu with the baby. She was so close to giving birth and I wanted to help her in any way I could.

It was when I was at the inn on the Highroad I heard about Yuna having a concert. The whole concept baffled me and surprised. I had made my way to Luca as soon as I was able, but that turned out to be a pain in the arse with all the hovers being in use to transport people. I was hoping to at least catch Yuna after it, as by the looks of everything the concert was underway.

The guards at the gates were probably the most suspicious part; they weren't the regular guards. They were in completely different uniforms for starters, and they were shuffling about uncomfortably. When I approached they seemed to stiffen up and so I kept my guard up.

"Sorry, the concert's started, you can't go in," one of them said. I turned my head to him, folding my arms loosely.

"Not even for her Guardian?" I asked.

"No exceptions, ma'am," he insisted.

"Look, I don't even need to go into the stadium. Just let me wait in a locker room or something. I need to talk to Yuna," I returned. I could see him starting to get really annoyed with me. His patience was pretty damn thin.

Without warning a woman in a blue dress shoved right past the two of us. I turned and watched her run, swearing that she looked like Yuna. Turning back to the guard he had started to throw a punch towards me and I reacted, blocking and shoving his fist down before sticking my own fist in his gut. Winded, he fell to his knees. Two girls had ran right past me during the scrap.

"Hold still!" Wait, I knew that voice.

"Rikku?" I asked. She didn't hear and was running after the woman in the dress. A girl in black was ahead of Rikku as they ran. So, naturally, I followed to find out what was going on.

Men and women in similar uniforms were launching themselves into their pathway. The girl in black swung her sword, getting the immediate ones out the way. Rikku took out twin blades and struck down the remainder before they could start running after them. I wasn't even sure that they had noticed me yet, though given the circumstances I understood that there was more important things at hand.

We must have run almost the entire way around the docks when we lost sight of Yuna's lookalike. The girl in black stopped and Rikku ran ahead a little more before coming to a halt. I stopped as well, trying to catch my breath from the sudden sprint we just did.

"Hey you run too fast!" She yelled out.

"Rikku!" I called again, getting her attention this time, coughing roughly afterwards. The girl in black gripped her sword but relaxed when she noticed Rikku's shock and recognition.

"Chris? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to play 'keep up'," we turned at the sound of the voice. A tall man in bluish-purple robes, completely covered bar his face, wielding two pistols, advanced slowly on us from the way we had came. "Both of you are too slow." I clenched my fists and eyed his hands for any quick pot shots.

"Show's over!" Another voice came from behind us. A larger man blocked out way forward. He was dressed in a similar manner to the first man but had a huge shield on his back instead of guns.

We were pretty much trapped unless we made a break for it and tried to run past them. I noticed a girl behind the man with the guns, though I couldn't really make out who. I look at the girl who was with Rikku and she nodded. So it was another ally, good. This girl also had an idea.

"This way," she said, running down the pier. Rikku and I followed suit ad had the men following us. I turned back quickly to see if the plan had worked, taking the moment to breathe deeply and gulp down water.

A rapid session of gunfire occurred behind us, stopping the men in their tracks. They turned to look at the shooter who was already running towards us, jumping up and using the larger man's shield as a launch pad into the air. She twisted around gracefully and fired her guns again, doing another flip and landing in a crouched position, reloading her guns for the fight. The girl raised her sword and pointed it at the men while Rikku twirled her blades before crouching down. I raised my fists and ran for the larger man.

He was already running for us and the girls, shield out ready to bash. I twisted and shouldered his shield. He had a lot of force and I wasn't expecting to shove him back. We managed to stop each other's shoves and moved back. I was only slightly faster than him and moved around, landing a stomp into the back of his leg. He turned to focus his attacks on me, which left him open to Rikku hitting him in the back. As always she was far more agile than I ever could be and skirted around him, being a complete distraction and annoyance for him. More than enough time for me to get another good hit in. The other girls had got some hits into the other man and they were certainly showing their wear. I got back around the larger man and watched for signs of them getting up.

"That's quite enough snivelling, boys!" The woman we had been chasing reappeared and stood between the two men. We all lowered our weapons but the atmosphere was nowhere near relaxed. "Persistent, aren't you?"

"My Grid!" The gunner girl said, her eyes narrowing at the woman who... looked exactly like her? Now that we weren't fighting I could get a good look at her face, their faces... it was Yuna.

"You give us back Yunie's Garment Grid right now!" Rikku demanded.

"Didn't you girls ever learn to share?" The impersonator taunted.

"Give. It. Back," Yuna said through gritted teeth, her brow furrowed. The impersonator tutted and tossed a device at us, thankfully Rikku caught it before it hit the ground.

"Very well, it's yours," the woman transformed completely. She was a slightly older than us, and wore mostly pink and had blonde hair and a fan. "But it won't be yours for long, loves."

Yuna took the device almost immediately and transformed into the outfit the impostor had just been wearing, starting to dance and it seemed to blur the woman's vision. Rikku ran around the back and the other girl and I ran at the front, the girl's sword knocking the woman's fan away and hurting her arm, while I punched her chest and winded her. Rikku grabbed the fan from her and threw it away, sweeping under her feet and knocking her down. It didn't take long for her to realise that she was on the losing side and got up, managing to escape Rikku's attack as she went.

"I won't let you off so easily next time!" She yelled as she ran. Rikku, still high on energy and anger, ran after them. I put a hand on my chest, pacing my breathing and regulating it again, drinking the rest of my water.

"Get back here!"

"Rikku!" The girl called her and she stopped. We all turned to Yuna who was...dancing with the most perplexed and confused expression on her face. Eventually she started to giggle and enjoy the sudden dancing session she was having. I just looked from Yuna, to the girl, and then to Rikku, before hearing the roar of an airship coming closer to the docks.


	2. New Life

New Life

The new airship was definitely a sight to behold. It ran a lot smoother than the old ship of Cid's and was twice and loud in colour. Really the bright red thing gave me an eye sore before we got on. Rikku got me to board the ship, not that I was leaving without some answers anyway. Still we were in the sky, flying around Spira, and I was still pretty much in the dark.

The bridge only had one familiar face on it besides the girls: Rikku's brother, Brother. Another man and a young child, both Al Bhed, were with us too.

Rikku had gotten a hold of the device and turned Yuna's outfit back to normal. She stood in the group, hands behind her back, swaying back and forth with a little embarrassment.

"You sure looked like you were enjoying yourself," Rikku teased.

"I was! It was like another person's excitement just took over," Yuna laughed. She still had a smile plastered on her face over the whole thing, regardless of embarrassment.

"That can happen when you use the Garment Grid; the emotions of the person recorded in the sphere pass to the user," the young boy said. And here I was, sitting without a damn clue about any of it.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Rikku asked. The boy paused for a moment before continuing whatever it was he was doing on the computers.

"I can't really say."

"But it's your invention!" The man said.

"I'm just a kid," the boy replied. At this point I stood up and walked into the group's discussion.

"Okay, this is great and all but would someone care to explain to me just what exactly happened back in Luca?" I said, getting an awkward pause from the group. Yuna turned her head away from me a little.

"Well, that woman stole Yunie's Garment Grid while we were on a mission," Rikku started. "Turned out to be a dud for her to get it, next thing we know Yuna's covering all the screens in Luca to promote some big impromptu concert. So the plan was to break in, get the Grid back, and hopefully blow her disguise in front of everyone."

"Rikku, that's great and all but that still doesn't explain what a Garment Grid is, why this woman wanted it, and why you two are sphere hunters," I looked at Yuna. "I got a letter from Wakka about you running off with Rikku. I know you, so there's a good reason to it."

There was further silence. Yuna clasped her hands in front of her and looked at Brother.

"I think we need to talk about this in private," she said. She nodded to Rikku and I and we followed her out of the bridge.

We went into the cabin area, where a hypello was behind the bar, and Yuna took us up to the upper level, which had all the beds. The lower level looked like a smallcafe with lots of tables and a small stage with music players set up. Where all the beds were there were large windows that looked out onto the skies we flew through. Okay the place was a fancier than I thought an airship could be.

"Okay, so care to tell me what's happened?" I asked, sitting on the bed. Rikku and Yuna sat on the bed opposite me, still keeping quiet about the whole thing.

"Well, Kimahri found a sphere up on Gagazet," Rikku started. "He showed me the sphere, and I showed it to Yuna because... we think it's Tidus."

"What?" I looked at Yuna, who nodded. "When was it taken?"

"We don't know. We're not even sure if it is him," Yuna answered. "But if there's a chance that he's out there... or he can come back... it's worth it, right? I just want to find answers, that's all."

"Yuna... I get it," I wasn't lying. She wanted answers so was looking for them. So was I. "We all just freaked out about you leaving so suddenly. I'm surprised Lulu's water didn't break from shock."

"Please, Lulu's so calm about everything," Rikku's hand waved dismissively and she smiled. "But seriously, we want to find out if there is a way to bring him back. And... does it hurt if we nab a couple more spheres along the way?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess not," I said before standing up and hugging them both. "Probably should have started with this... it's been a while since I seen you both."

"It's good to see you, Christie," Yuna smiled. "So what have you been up to since you left Besaid?"

"I've been hanging about Djose a lot, learning more about the machines and all the parts. Part of me's been wanting to go to Bikanel to help excavate my the way my breathing's been, I'm waiting until it's better. Been getting more fluent in Al Bhed, though," I began. "But I was in Guadosalam when Wakka sent me the letter. The Farplane's becoming really unstable without the Guado there."

"I heard they fled to Macalania Woods when word spread about the Ronso wanting to attack. Good thing Kimahri's there to hold the reigns on them," Rikku nodded.

"You've been busy the past year," Yuna noted. I guess that was true but I was mostly sticking around the Machine Faction's base. I mean, the Youth League's base was nearby and I went there every so often. I tried staying neutral with all the new politics but with pretty much all of Besaid being aligned with them it ended up that some members would try update me on the situation and correspondence with the island. I know being Yuna's Guardian meant my word carried weight but I was only sixteen; I was in no position to make big decisions like that. I suppose that was part of the point of the group's name. Maybe I could have helped if other goals weren't taking priority.

"Guess I have been," I said. "It's been two years already... really makes you think about how fast time goes."

"Yeah, everyone's changed so much," Yuna nodded. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I was going to head back to Besaid once I found out what was happening in Luca," I said. "I mean with Lulu about to have the baby and Wakka losing his head someone needs to be around to let her have a minute of peace."

"We could drop you off, I mean if that's okay with you, Yunie," Rikku said and looked at her cousin. I'm sure Yuna would come back eventually when she was ready, whenever that would be. Before Yuna could say anything an alarm blared and I stiffened instinctively before Rikku's gestures assured me it wasn't a bad alarm.

" _Gullwings! Report to the bridge! We have a sphere to get!"_ Brother yelled almost at the top of his voice. He was certainly a lot louder than what I remember him being back when we fought Sin.

"Gullwings?" I repeated.

"That's the name of our sphere hunting group," Rikku answered and rubbed the back of her head. "Thing is... Brother's not going to make a diversion if we've got sphere data..."

"Then get your butts moving," I said, waving them to go. "I'll stick around here. If Brother doesn't like it... tell him he can try throw me off himself." The girls left down the corridor and back out. I suddenly felt very awkward and alone in the quiet.

I walked around the top floor, staring out the windows to see where we were going. Before I knew it I could see the summit of Gagazet and the airship went higher and higher. It stopped above the floating ruins above the mountain. I had heard about them; after the Fayth on Gagazet stopped dreaming the fogs faded and revealed the ruins. Naturally they were the target of many explorers but the Ronso were really strict on who they let up there. I suppose that's where the airship comes in handy.

I found myself smiling a little. I was glad Yuna was okay and enjoying herself. I hoped she'd come back just to even let Wakka and Lulu know she was fine. If she was looking for Tidus, or closure, then nothing was going to stop her. I could see it in her eyes, too, that she was having the time of her life. I was really happy for her and glad she was getting away from all that political bullshit.

After we defeated Sin I went back to Besaid with Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna. Kimahri returned to the Ronso to help rebuild while Rikku took an active role in teaching people about machina and how to use them now that Yevon had dissolved. Unfortunately that left a void of power, one that was filled by three groups.

New Yevon was mostly made up of older people, people who still believed in Yevon's teachings. They weren't as strict or as spiteful as Yevon but their name alone left a bad taste in my mouth. They were too familiar and too similar to the old Yevon for my liking, and it was like trying to fix an old wound with a new one. I didn't like them. Not after what Yevon did. Both the group and Yu Yevon himself. They were echoing the old ways too much for my liking.

The Youth League was the opposite but I couldn't say they were much better. A lot of the members were young, hence the name, but they were full of anger at Yevon's betrayal. They appeared not long after New Yevon did, trying to enforce a new way of life in Spira. Thing is that they picked a lot of the fights with New Yevon and they were only getting worse. Granted they weren't aggressive all the time; they helped rebuild Kilika and garnered a lot of favour with the people there. Still it's the bad things that crop up most in conversation.

The third group was neutral and provided technology for both sides. The Machine Faction was predominantly Al Bhed due to their expertise, though more and more non-Al Bhed members had been joining with gaining speed. They tended to stay out of the growing conflicts, not that they did anything to stop them either, mostly wanting to share and gain new knowledge of machina and rebuild the cities of old for Spira.

Unfortunately for Yuna all sides wanted her approval. The High Summoner actively declaring to be part of your faction? That was almost the exact same as handing the power to them. Yuna knew that it could even start more fights and she was fed up with people trying to use her, so refused any and all offers. I'll never forget one of the earliest offers New Yevon extended: they were already arranging for Yuna to marry the Praetor's son. I remember being absolutely livid at the messenger, and New Yevon, for even suggesting something like after what Seymour had done. Yuna was much nicer and politely turned them down. Think I frightened the messenger though. Then again a heavily scarred person who helped destroy a thousand year old terror yelling at you would probably scare a lot of people.

The burns I'd gotten from Angel weren't healed well since Oblivion had no time to cast a strong enough spell. It was enough to keep me alive but it left my face and neck heavily scarred. I couldn't feel my throat, or the majority of the left side of my face. The corner of my mouth was slightly scarred and my left nostril was left misshapen from the healing. The vision in my left eye was still there, barely, the lashes were just growing back and I was lucky not to lose the lids. The less dramatic damages were a small bald spot just above my ear and the tail of my eyebrow missing. All the scarring had turned a shade lighter than my olive skin. Every time I look at the burns I think to myself I could have had it worse; I could have died that day.

The first year was hard for me. I spent a lot of it going between inconsolably distraught and angry. I stayed on Besaid to adjust to what was now my new life and as well to recover from my injuries. When I was healing there wasn't much I could do; I struggled to breathe after exerting myself when I tried training to blow off steam. I couldn't help rebuild anywhere because the sawdust and the like would get caught in my throat and I'd cough so hard at times I'd cough up blood. The burns had scarred my wind pipe and it took months for it to heal to a reasonable condition. I still found it hard to breathe if I used large amounts of energy quickly, like back in Luca. So in order to pass the time during my recovery Lulu suggested I start recording spheres. Oddly enough it worked. I was able to be alone for long stretches of time, talking to myself about the things no one else understood. Most of it was about home. Maybe one day I'd show everyone else but for now the spheres were for me.

I went into my bag and pulled out my small sphere recorder, turning in on and starting to look around the cabin. I might as well do a bit of recording now until I can get back to Besaid.


	3. Down Time

Down Time

"Okay, so I finally got an update on the situation. All that screaming earlier? Brother started freaking out that Yuna was in trouble, never mind Rikku or Paine, then went missing for a while. We found him but he was passed out, so I think everyone's just left him. The girls are back with a sphere anyway, though I watched it with them and it made no sense. Really the only thing I could get from it was that it was recorded in Zanarkand. Not the ruins, like the actual city a thousand years ago," I took a deep breath in and drank some water. "We still think the scar tissue's affecting my breathing. Got really bad when I went to the Thunder Plains. The cold from Macalania's spreading out; felt like I could barely breathe. I still want to go out and find the Guado, though. What Seymour did is his fault alone; sure the Guado were loyal to him but Seymour single-handedly attacked the Ronso, not every damn Guado there is... still, that doesn't give the Guado the excuse to run away from what they did."

I stood up, panning the camera around the cabin and walking slowly, gathering my thoughts.

"I thought I'd find some answers through the Farplane. I know I've said that a few times, but at least I could get to the Farplane back then. I don't know if the Guado leaving has something to do with or it's just some freak coincidence. It's still weird, not being able to see my mum, or Siren, or any of the others. I know I could really, you know, have a conversation with them, but them being there made me feel better." I paused again, slightly turning the camera to face myself but changed my mind, pointing the lens to the window. "One thing still gets me: pyreflies react to our memories of other people. In the Farplane it only shows us the dead. I've been thinking and... since I don't see Grace or Lysander, they can't be dead, right? But then I also keep thinking that what if they're unsent and I've just not been able to find them? I still don't know what happened; I've been looking for a year now. Nothing's really clear and I hate it. I hate that I don't know, I hate that I can't go home, I hate that I haven't got a damn clue about anything. I try not to think about it too much but... you know." I sighed and lowered the camera down. "I want answers and I don't even know where to start. I've been wandering around Spira, hoping that something would jump on me... I guess not."

I turned off the camera and put it away, slowly pacing the cabin. After we watched the sphere I came back to be alone, do some recording, wait until the Gullwings did all their business stuff. Hopefully they'd still take me to Besaid; faster than a boat anyway. I didn't know if Yuna would come but that was her choice in the end. I hadn't seen either Wakka or Lulu in that time so hopefully they weren't mad. But with Lulu being pregnant and Wakka panicking over being a father I'm not totally sure if the stress of Yuna running off would worry them even more.

"Chris!" I turned and walked to the banister when I heard Rikku's voice. She ran up to my level with an incredible speed. She always was pretty fast. "We've found a sphere on Besaid! We're heading there in the morning, so we'll stop by the village before we go off looking."

"You think you'll get to it that quick?" I asked and folded my arms. "Wakka and Lulu will probably fuss over Yuna at least until late afternoon. That's not even getting into the talking they'll give you." Rikku gave a giggle and rub the back of her head.

"It'll be fine," she said, a little unsure. "It'll be weird. Haven't really seen them a lot the past two years... a lot's changed, huh?"

"Yeah, it has," I agreed. There was a weird pause and Rikku shuffled absent-mindedly about the cabin. "Rikku? You ever think about back then? Not what happened but... the people we lost, I mean." She seemed taken aback by the question and started to fidget, walking up and down the cabin like I had done earlier.

"Well, of course, they were our friends, Chris. We lost a lot of them," she began. I had a feeling she'd go into her rambling thoughts. "I try not to, not out of badness or anything, but because I don't think they'd want us wallowing or thinking about them so much that we miss out on the world we saved. I still keep them close: Auron, Tidus, Grace," she looked down, lowering her hands from their fidgeting. "Ly too. I think about him a lot, really. I mean, he was one of my best friends and... sometimes I'm sad that he's gone... other times I'm angry that the idiot had to go and die like that. Then when I get mad like that... I think about what happened the last time I saw him. Something about it seemed so... final, you know? I think... I think he knew he was going to die... which sucks, you know?" Her voice cracked a little and she took a moment to gather herself. "I thought after we beat Sin we would be done with the sacrifices."

Approaching Rikku, I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. She returned the gesture and took a deep breath, pulling away and giving a smile. The saddest thing was that Lysander said goodbye because, I guess no matter what the result was, the three of us would be dead to this world and alive in our own. But that's not what happened...

"Memories are just memories, right?" Rikku said, continuing her thought track. "Like I said, I don't think they'd want us moping around."

"You're right," I nodded. Rikku grinned wider and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, you're not hanging out here by herself. We're all on the bridge so join the party until we get to Besaid."

"Guess I don't have much of a choice," I smiled.

* * *

On the bridge, as Rikku had said, everyone was there. Yuna smiled and gave me a wave as we came in. Paine, along with the others, didn't really pay much notice. I went over to Yuna, being the most comfortable around her and Rikku. It wasn't that I was introverted, really, it's just... insecurities, I suppose.

"So, where did you learn to shoot like that?" I asked.

"Well, it's not me really, it's the dressphere," she said with a small laugh. "It's a weird feeling, at first, but you get used to it. The dresspheres let us use the abilities of a person who's recorded in it, and the Garment Grid helps focus that power."

"I can tell Rikku's probably used a sphere of her own making," Rikku pulled a face at my accusation but did nothing to deny it. "But... sorry, you and pistols are two things I'd never put together." We both laughed for a moment and then Yuna gave me a soft smile.

"I actually made the sphere to test out the Garment Grids," the young boy interrupted, turning around in his seat.

"Oh, sorry, Christie, this is Shinra. You haven't been properly introduced yet," Yuna then turned and pointed to the navigator. "And over there is Buddy."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "So, the dressphere Yuna has was made for this purpose? I take it it's an Al Bhed recording if it's to do with guns?"

"No. It was Lysander, actually."

"What?"

"I said I made the sphere; I asked him to do it," Shinra said. I guess that it made sense with the weapons and all.

"Well, as long as his emotions don't start affecting Yuna," I said, getting a playful push from the girl in question.

"Hey, maybe you should try one," she suggested. I didn't really think about the idea of wearing one; I knew how to fire a gun and I have happy with my own skills. I wasn't really great with magic of any class but I didn't have the talent for that sort of thing.

"I'll give it a pass for now. One of these days, maybe," I told her. "It does sound really interesting though, although we should be glad I'm not putting one on; we can all avoid my dancing for another day." A few of the group laughed a little. The atmosphere of the place was so relaxed, so different from what it had been the last time I was on an airship. It was for the better, most definitely. Again, I'm glad Yuna's enjoying it. She definitely needed the change and get out Besaid. Still she'd have to return and face the music someday, that day just happened to be today.


	4. Closest Thing To Home

The airship dropped us off just at the hill leading down into the village. No doubt that the passing ship would be noticed by the village but I'm not sure if anyone would guess Yuna was on it. The closer we got to the island the more I would notice her fidget and pace, glancing to Rikku and Paine occasionally for some support. No one really said anything in that time; though it still was an anxious atmosphere that surrounded Yuna.

In the two years that followed since Sin's defeat Besaid had changed so much yet still felt the same. The place was so much busier with business, particularly for the fabrics the island made. Without Sin to worry about trade was much easier and travelling was safer to, though fiends were still around it was no where near what it once had been. This wasn't even mentioning the huge influx of people who had wanted to meet Yuna personally. Since she had been gone for a while there were far less people. If they were still here I don't think Yuna would get another chance to leave. I never really got a chance to enjoy the peace and quiet, to be honest.

"I'm a little nervous," Yuna finally said as we reached the village gates.

"I'll bet. The way you took off without a word," Rikku said. I noticed a familiar face coming closer to us, probably overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah, you said it!" Wakka called, giving both Rikku and Yuna a small shock. "You caused quite a fuss, young lady!" Yuna laughed at his playful tone and gave him a big smile. They shared a hug once Wakka got close enough.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling back from the hug. Rikku then jumped at the chance to hug Wakka as soon as she was able.

"Hey, it's okay," Wakka told her, then looked a little behind her. "Your friend?"

"Oh, this is Paine. We're looking for spheres together," Yuna said. Paine just gave a polite nod in greeting. Wakka waved at her before looking over to me.

"Hey don't think I'd leave you out, ya?" He got me into the usual bear hug I was used to. He may have stopped fighting fiends and regular practice of Blitzball but that didn't dampen his strength all that much.

"It's good to be back," I laughed a little. We walked into the village proper, Wakka asking questions about what Yuna had been up to. She took the time to explain about the sphere hunting thing, even going into the big concert with someone impersonating her. I guess word would travel fast, especially if it concerned her.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't too worried," Wakka said. "Gotta say though, you do seem... pretty different."

"And you haven't changed a bit, tubby," Rikku teased, prodding his stomach for emphasis.

"Hey! Cut that out," he said and batted her hand away lightly. "I'm going to be a father soon. Got to have a little more presence, you know?"

"Nice excuse," I laughed, getting a laugh from Rikku as well.

"So, how much longer?" Yuna asked.

"Any day now!" Wakka's grin couldn't have gotten any wider if he tried.

"Any day? That's being a bit eager," I chipped in again. "Wakka, it's only been eight months, there's still loads of time."

"Hey, when you have kids it'll fly right by for you," he said. "Tell the truth though, I still don't feel like a parent. I mean how's a father supposed to act in front of his kid?"

"Why not just do what your parents did?" Rikku suggested.

"Can't; don't remember them. Sin saw tot hat when I was still little," Wakka explained.

"You don't have any spheres of them?" Yuna asked.

"Nope, not a single..." Wakka's train of thought went off on its own. Before long he waved it off. "Ah, it's nothing. Anyway, Yuna do me a favour and go say to Lu, she's been worrying about you."

We all gave a nod and I took the lead in going down to Wakka and Lulu's home. I was really excited to see Lulu again after so long and almost ran to her house. At the hut's entrance I gave a knock on the frame before going inside. Lulu was sitting having tea, still looking incredible as ever. Her stomach was huge from the pregnancy and, as far as either her or Wakka told me, she wasn't having any real problems throughout. She gave a smile to us, especially Yuna, when we all came in.

"Welcome back," she said, gesturing to us to have a seat. Yuna, Rikku, and myself all went to hug her at the one time before sitting down.

"Hi, Lulu," Yuna said. "Oh, this is Paine. Paine, this is Lulu." Again Paine said nothing but she and Lulu shared a polite nod of greeting.

"So tell us about the baby, it's going to be born soon, right?" Rikku asked rapidly with excitement.

"Not yet, Wakka's getting a little ahead of himself," Lulu answered, dampening Rikku's excitement slightly. "So, care to go for a little walk?"

"Can you?" Yuna asked.

"I could use the exercise, come on," Lulu laughed softly.

"I'll pass on the walk, I'm just going to head home but I'll see you guys later," I said, giving Lulu a hug before heading out to the village again. I went further down the road to my own place, a smaller hut just for myself. After we defeated Sin I lived in the Crusader's Lodge for a while, until the village got a bit bigger and everyone had places for themselves.

The place looked like it had barely been touched, not that I spent a whole lot of time in the past year. My first stop in the house was to a chest that held all my previously recorded spheres; everything from before I left. I took the spheres from my bag and added them into the chest, popping out the last sphere from my recorder and placing it in. I had a few empty spheres left, having taken most of them with me. Empty recording spheres weren't difficult to get a hold of, especially since recorders were easier to get a hold of.

My next port of call was to just bathe and get adjusted to being on the island for a while. I took my time, kind of preferring to be alone a lot of the time now, and went to get clean clothes. It wasn't anything extravagant, deep blue sleeveless top, lighter blue loose full-length skirt, brown strapped sandals that went up to my shins, and the usual wraps around my hands and wrists if I encountered any fiends on the roads. I sat down and brushed through my hair while it was still wet, just letting it dry naturally. I'd always keep most of my hair over to my left side, and I had to wear glasses now because my vision wasn't great after the burns. Plain, thin silver oval frames. I brushed my hair mostly to the left and started wandering the house aimlessly. I didn't want to stay inside but there wasn't anywhere I really wanted to go before the fire was set up. Suppose there was no harm in just walking round the village for a while, see how things are going.

Really the village had nothing spectacular to offer. Everyone was just going about their business as usual. Still just the same, normal place as it was. Besaid was always a place I knew I could come back to to have some peace, but I couldn't exactly call it home. It felt like home, sometimes, but there were times, especially when I was healing, that I felt like I just didn't belong. Didn't matter if Spira was in my blood, I was alien regardless and Ireland was my home and my family was there. Those days were less and less now, and this was really the closest thing to home I had.

I walked to the temple and sat on the stone paving surrounding it. It was nice just to look out at the ocean from here; you got an amazing view. The temple itself was still accessible, bar the Cloister of Trials and beyond, and a lot of people still went in out of sentiment. The place was a massive attraction as well, since Yuna became a Summoner here. I was glad that it was quieter now that people were realising Yuna wasn't here now and I'm glad Yuna's out there being happy.

"Um, excuse me?" A soft voice spoke up from behind me and I turned around. The girl looked to be a little older than Yuna and everything about her was pale: her skin, long pale blonde hair, pale green eyes. She had on a deep orange bikini wrap top, a full length red skirt with an orange, red and gold wrap around it, and brown sandals. She had gold hoop earrings and multiple gold bracelets on her right arm. She clasped her hands together before extending her left to me. "Sorry, I don't think we've met." I took her hand and shook it, inviting her to sit down beside me.

"No, I've just came back to the village," I told her. She sat down next to me, brushing her hair round to the front. "I'm Christie."

"Yeah, I know of you, I've just not met you," she smiled and laughed a little nervously, glancing away. "I mean, I know you were Lady Yuna's Guardian and you helped stop Sin, so I knew of you through that." I nodded and then she clasped her hands together, looked down, then back at me. "Sorry, my name's Andra. Well, it's Cassandra really but I prefer Andra. So you can call me that, everyone here does anyway."

"How long you been in Besaid?" I asked.

"Oh, about a month or so. I've been working making clothes and fabrics since I got here, it's a... family gift, being good with sewing and tailoring," Andra paused, rubbing the back of her neck. "So, uh, I just wanted to say hi, obviously just to get to know everyone in town. Do you... want to be alone? I mean I have to get back to the shop soon anyway so..."

"I won't stop you," I said. "I'm sure we can talk more at the fire tonight. But, welcome to Besaid, sorry it's a bit belated." Andra laughed a little and stood up, waving and walking off back into the village. I watched her walk for a moment before going back to staring out at the sea. I shifted a little, feeling slightly uncomfortable. It was a weird energy, it buzzed a little but it wasn't pleasant. It settled as quickly as it had came. It had happened a couple of times before in the past couple of months or so and the vibe was unfamiliar, so I wasn't sure if it meant something or not. It's only happened a few times and it was so infrequent I didn't pay much mind to them.

Right now my life was just pacing along slowly. Taking every day as it comes, travelling the world, helping out as best I could without getting involved in deep shit. Then, always in the back of my mind, I'd hope that something would happen that would give me an opportunity to get home. It's not that I hated Spira, I did like it, but I still couldn't really make it feel like home.

* * *

I updated chapter 52 of Where Loyalties Lie (Final Fantasy 8) while writing this chapter. Again, just more retconning.


	5. Daily Grind

Daily Grind

Five thirty-one, five thirty-two, five thirty-three, five thirty-four...

I can't hold my breath for much longer.

I swam up to the surface as quick as I can. I'd swam pretty deep down so it took a few seconds. Once I reached the surface I gasped for air before controlling my breathing, getting the air back in my lungs. Okay, I was getting better at holding my breath, just needed to keep up the practice now. I wonder how Yuna's getting on with it.

One of the things I did in my free time now was practice Blitzball with the Aurochs. I wasn't exactly team material just yet but we were hoping that I could play in the tournament the year after this one. Wakka still coached, even if he didn't play any more, and when we were talking positions, we decided that I go for a defender role. I wasn't exactly fantastic at throwing the ball, I wasn't the fastest swimmer, but I was good at taking hits just like in a fight. I was already pretty solid in getting and giving tackles, it was really just a case of improving on that for competitive standards of the game. Sure I wouldn't ever be a star player, but I enjoyed the sport the more I came to understand it.

I swam to the shore and got my towel, drying off as best I could. Least it was warm so I'd dry quicker. But I needed to get myself sorted for a patrol on the road soon; it kept me busy and in practice with fighting.

Being back in Besaid... well I guess I was just used to moving around a lot these past few months. I'd only been back a few days and I already felt restless, wanting to get back out into Spira. Well really I wanted to go back to Djose and help the Al Bhed with the machines there. I still didn't understand what half the things were or what they did but it was still interesting to watch them build and experiment. I was still having conflicted feelings about going to excavation sites in the desert, what with the bad windpipes, but Gippal had pretty much said I was a no-go until we were certain that I wouldn't suffocate in a sandstorm. Still one part of me wanted to go, because I couldn't, then the more sensible side of me told me I should wait until my health was better. I mean, my health wasn't bad, it was just the scar tissue. Then again unless we can remove that without damaging anything more I couldn't really go into drastically different climates. So hooray for moderate temperatures I guess.

"Hey, Chris!" I heard Andra's voice calling from across the beach. Admittedly, she was a bit of an oddball; kind of nervous around people and a little reserved. We'd gotten to talking more since I came back and we'd sort of become friends. She was still a bit nervy but she seemed a lot calmer the more we talked. She jogged towards me, brushing her hair behind her ear. "How's it going?"

"Not bad, you?"

"Can't complain. Figured you could use some company patrolling," she said, swaying from side to side gently, hands behind her back. I never mentioned it, but noticed that she always had to be moving or doing something, especially when she was talking. The girl couldn't keep still. "Ready to go?"

"As long as I don't have to carry you," I smiled, gathering my stuff in my satchel and securing it over my shoulder. Andra laughed it off and spun on her heels and we both started to walk up towards the path. We'd just patrol the main path for a couple of hours until the next group was ready to go. I'm pretty sure a couple of the Aurochs were up after us. "So not sure if you've heard, but a Youth League representative is coming to the island. Should be here by the end of the week, as far as everyone's guessing, may the start of next. I don't know really."

"Lulu mentioned it yeah, I mean the whole island is essentially Youth League aligned by this point," I said. "Though Lulu and Wakka haven't actually said officially if they have, but everyone's assuming they are. Considering they're about to have a baby, politics is the least of their concerns."

"What about you? You with the Youth League?"

"No, and I don't plan on joining any," I told her, watching the sides of the paths for any sudden movements. "I dealt with enough political crap with Yevon two years ago and just because I was Yuna's Guardian everyone thinks that I can have some great influence on either party. It's the same with Wakka and Lulu; that's another reason they're dismissing any invitations and they've warned Yuna about doing the same."

"But you do have a lot of influence," Andra said. I saw a group of dingos, four of them, wandering onto the road, spotting us and getting into aggressive stances. Andra pulled out a dagger while I ran for them and hooked the first one that launched itself at me. A second one took a bite into my leg, keeping me in place. Andra ran in and jumped onto it, stabbing it in the throat and rolling off as it exploded into pyreflies. I ignored the stinging in my ankle and grabbed one of the dingos that were running at me, throwing it onto the ground and punching it a couple of times. I moved back and looked out for the last two, Andra killing one that got too close to her. The final one didn't get much of a chance as it went for me, as it was jumping I punched it straight in the chest and it collapsed. When the last of the pyreflies were gone Andra put away her dagger and crouched down at my leg, healing the bite. Her healing spell felt warm like a gentle candle flame.

"You know a lot of magic?" I asked.

"Not a lot, it doesn't hurt to know some curative magic," she said and got up. "But yeah, what I said a minute ago, it's true."

"Me having influence? I'm a kid, I shouldn't."

"Don't sell yourself short," Andra waved off my comment and we kept walking. "You might have been a kid, but you were still Lady Yuna's Guardian. They wouldn't ask for your allegiance if they thought otherwise."

"Or if they thought, because I'm young, they can influence me to use my influence as a Guardian to do what they want," I said, honestly taking the more realistic approach to it.

"But you know that... so you wouldn't let them do it," Andra countered. I shrugged and started rubbing my forearms, feeling the point just below my elbow getting uncomfortable. Andra noticed this and her eyes drifted over to my hands. "Something happen to your arms?"

"They just feel swollen here. It's nothing, it'll pass," I was actually rubbing over the scar on my right arm that I got when I attacked Angel. Amongst everything else my arms would pulse and feel sore, as though my bones were pulling, and I noticed the slightly raised lumps on them but they weren't really swollen today. Give it a couple of days and that would change.

"Wait, I'm sure I've seen this before," Andra took a hold of my right arm and we stopped as she looked at the scar and the lump. "Okay, that's actually rare, but that's definitely attached to your skeletal structure, that blade there... and the blade on your other arm," she grabbed my other arm and put them at length, looking the lumps over. "Mm, yeah, that one's already more developed than the left, not my a whole lot but that's common."

"I'm glad you understand it, really, but what is it?" I asked, straining my voice with a lack of patience. I'd rather know what she's going on about.

"Okay, so this is just normal growth spurts... for... okay anybody with any sensitivity to magic and the like, or if they come from a background like yours... in that, you know, you've not got normal blood," I narrowed my eyes, puzzled as to what she was going on about. Andra clasped her hands and started wringing them as she went on. "Your mother's family? They're whole side... well they weren't humans, exactly. Like they're all from Spira and all, but they weren't human, or Guado, or Al Bhed, no they weren't Ronso either... it's a different race, they're called Colossus, they're not exactly common in Spira and not a lot of people actually... know about them, well in recent history anyway, I'm sure there are a few family lines alive. Anyway, that's neither here nor there, uh... basically what we call Colossus are defined by an nigh indestructible metal skeletal structure, so they're incredibly strong and incredibly durable. It's rare, really it's a mutation, but some actually could have weapons develop within them, like these," she touched over the lumps on my arms. "A lot of the time it would be blades, so these will be like punching daggers, I guess. I can only imagine it's agony for then to draw and detract through the skin."

"Okay how does a whole blade fir under there?" I asked, noticing the sudden panic in my voice. I didn't exactly want blades sitting under my skin that could burst out at any moment. Andra just calmly inspected the lumps.

"They collapse inward, so when they get drawn out, the blade will come out first, puling the rest of the blade out with it. It'll be hollow, but incredibly tough," when I pulled my hands back from her Andra shifted oddly and swayed, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry, I'm... I'm not really good with that sort of stuff. I just talk and the impact kind of... goes over my head sometimes, sorry."

"No, no it's fine," I said, not really making much effort to pass off my unease. Andra didn't say anything, only frowned and lowered her head, hand on the back of her neck.

We started walking again, finishing the patrol after a few hours. It wasn't until the end, when we were heading back to the village, that Andra offered me some books on Colossi if I was interested. I didn't turn it down, really it would help give me some sense of the bomb she dropped on me, but the whole conversation had gotten me to think about Andra. If I was honest, I'm sure she was aware of the shift too, but she said nothing about it and gave me the books before helping set up the bonfire for the night.


	6. Light Reading

Light Reading

After that patrol I had noticed Andra and myself trying to keep things normal between us, as though she hadn't dumped a whole load of new information on me and my family's bloodline. My first thought ran back to my family. The colossus genes ran from my mother's side, so it meant my brother and sister were part colossus too. I wondered if my dad knew? If he did, would he tell them? According to what I read, like most supernatural creature's powers, abilities started properly developing around sixteen, sort of like an extra bag of crap you need to deal with through puberty. So how much did Andrew know? He was the oldest, so did Dad tell him? Did Bethany know anything? My arm blades were a defect, so what were the chances they developed something similar?

I sat at my usual spot outside the temple reading through one of the books Andra gave me. I'd tried not to have myself obsessively reading over them since I got them but I couldn't help myself. Really it was Spiran history with colossus, legends, how some believed they were actually people built, or merged, with machina and there was a huge attack on them early on in the days of Sin. So... guess there wasn't really a lot left and, if there was, I doubt they'd really show themselves after what happened.

The Youth League member had actually arrived earlier than we all expected. His name was Beclem and he was one of those no-nonsense types that didn't abide any slacking or the like. He was in the Crusaders before joining the Youth League but apart from that he didn't indulge on his background. He was very anti-Yevon and New Yevon, so that didn't really go down well when he started bad mouthing the Summoners and Guardians. Needless to say... things got heated between the two of us.

As petty as it was, I was purposefully avoiding him now. Sure maybe he meant well and wanted to move forward from Yevon and all that, didn't meant that he wasn't a total asshole. He also wasn't too pleased with the fact I hadn't joined the Youth League either but that was a minor problem in the issues we had. Still I couldn't avoid him forever, and knew he'd confront me eventually. The island's not that big anyway.

"Are you that confident in your strength to be skipping training?" And he found me. Not that I was really hiding at all this time, I just didn't see him coming. I didn't turn to look at him and stared at the pages in my book, not that I was focused on the words now.

"I trained this morning. My patrol shift is in an hour. If I exert myself from training then how can I do my patrol properly?" I said stiffly. "I'm having my down time, now go away." Beclem didn't, I could still feel his gaze on my back. I still didn't turn around.

"You do know everything I'm doing here is for Besaid's benefit?" He said.

"You gave an awful first impression," I said. "I don't need to prove myself to you."

"Neither do I, to you."

"Then we're agreed on that, at least. So you going to keep chiding me for shirking training or are you going to leave?" I didn't hear any response, he probably just thought I was being a brat, and maybe I was I was only sixteen and teenagers are known for being grumpy and irritable. Still my main problem with him was how dismissive he was of Summoners and the like. Sure, Yevon was bad, but he just completely dismissed every part of it.

Really the argument sparked off when he made some comments about how Guardian reputations won't make him ease up on me or Wakka, then something about how those titles meant nothing nowadays. Wakka and I said nothing on that but when he asked about Yuna, then made a remark about how worthless Summoners were now, I got really pissed.

"Well I'll let them all know not to Send you when you're dead, then," I remember saying. Summoners may have not been needed to call aeons or Pilgrimage for the Final Summoning, but they also Sent the dead. That was their duty now; the ones that still practised the craft now became Senders of the dead.

I barely remember the argument after that. I was so incensed at his words that I just went in for a fight. Maybe because he was blatant in his disregard for what we did and the people who died for it. He was a former Crusader and I get that they were almost completely decimated at Operation Mi'ihen, I really get that, and because of his background I suppose he made his choice to turn away from Yevon a long time ago but I was just mad that he really gave no fucks about the sacrifices other people made. The argument went on before Wakka managed to split us up before it got physical. I was in no mood for any sort of training exercises for him to measure my skill, so I left.

"I didn't watch my friends die and get half my face burnt off for you to stand there and shit over everything we've done." I said something to that effect really, I was too angry by that point. I still needed to train so I went to the back of the old Crusader Lodge and threw some punches at the training dummies. I went there a lot to train by myself; it reminded of Grace and Lysander, and when we tried out different weapons to see what I was best with.

I turned around after coming out of my thoughts, seeing Beclem walk away and not bothering with me any more. In hindsight maybe I should have gotten help from him, but I was young and stubborn and he pissed me off. I knew I still needed help with my combat but I felt like I was developing my own style at this point, as rough and tumble as it was.

I closed the book I was reading since I'd lost my focus on it and pulled out another book, this one being on Summoners and the origins of the art. Nothing to do with colossi but it was in with Andra's books so I gave it a read.

I didn't really know much about Summoners beyond their being able to call Aeons and defeat Sin, as well as Sending the dead. The book was actually pretty interesting and revealed that being a Summoner wasn't as simple as waking up one day and deciding to do it. All Summoners have a heightened sensitivity to pyreflies and the life energies of Spira. Almost everyone in Spira has some level of sensitivity to these energies, in fact it was extremely rare to not be, but those with a more acute sense would manipulate the pyreflies themselves. Guado used their skills to maintain the Farplane mostly. This skill was used in other ways beyond Summoning, such as warrior monks channelling their own energy to augment their strength.

"Hey, Christie?" Andra sat herself down by me and smiled, putting her hands down on the ground and leaning forward. "Find anything interesting?" In response I held up the book I was reading; Andra tilted her head to read the page.

"You didn't give me this book by accident, huh?" I asked. Andra smiled, an awkward smile with a slight crook that she didn't do much in the time I knew her.

"I was actually talking to Wakka about it, well it was about Yuna then it went into Summoners, then it got into families, then it got to your family," Andra started. "He told me that you're... Siren's cousin? She was a Summoner in training and was a Guardian to High Summoner Braska, right?" I nodded. "Well, it got me thinking, more often than not Summoners are related since the whole sensitivity level to life energy is genetic, so Siren was able to Summon so I thought 'Christie must have a heightened sense to this sort of thing, right'? Obviously Summoners aren't needed in the traditional sense but I thought that maybe you could use that skill for something else... like channelling your own aura as a weapon, maybe?"

"Aura? Really?"

"Well it's quicker than saying pyreflies, right?" Andra straightened out her legs in front of her. "I was reading through that book, and it can take years for warrior monks to even harness a little bit of that energy, and it's harder to use the energy around you so a lot focused on using their own life energies instead... I think in Bevelle they were called Dark Knights or something, but the practice fell out of fashion some time ago."

"Isn't that kind of like using magic?"

"A little but not really," Andra said. "Not sure about the ins and outs myself but... you know it might help?"

"Yeah I can revive a dead art with no knowledge of how to use it myself," I said, coming off a bit snarkier than I would have liked. Although an idea passed my mind. "I suppose if there were spheres of old Dark Knights I could learn from that."

"Bevelle probably has them locked away somewhere," Andra said. "Look, I just threw the book in with the others as a suggestion. After blurting out all the colossus stuff... guess I didn't want to freak you out more or anything."

"Andra, I know you meant well... just you're not good with tact," I said. "I appreciate the help though. I'm not mad or anything and... I'm glad I've got an answer for this now."

"Glad you're not angry with me," she smiled brightly. "Hey I can take my break around the same time you do your patrol, sound good?"

"Look forward to it. I'll think about the Dark Knight thing, even if me learning anything is a long shot."

I did think about the Dark Knight thing, sometimes I thought maybe it wasn't a good choice since there was really no way to get any training or starting point unless I went to Bevelle. Really they must have had everything locked up tight; I didn't trust that they were sharing everything with the world. Though it would help me be stronger... not that there was any reason for me to be stronger, but trust the world not to go to shit again. I don't know, if I could find something to help then maybe I'd go for it but I wouldn't really need it, not if I find a way back home. The thought of learning the skill, while part of me wanted to do it, put me on edge.


	7. Calling Favours

Calling Favours

"Yo! Chris!" Wakka's voice from outside my hut woke me up from my sleep. I sat up in my bed with a jolt. "Got from visitors, ya."

"Okay... give me a minute," I called, getting out of bed and threw my clothes on, quickly running the brush through my hair. When I got outside I saw Wakka with two Al Bhed. "Sorry. Been waiting long?"

"Hu, fa zicd kud ran," one of them said. "Fa ryja y saccyka vnus Gippal. Ra haatc oui pylg yd dra dasbma."

"Ra cyo fro?" I asked. I glanced over at Wakka, I knew he understood what we were saying and we were both curious.

"Ra'c haatehk suna ramb fedr dra dufanc uid eh dra Thunder Plains. Vekinat oui't pa nekrd vun dra zup."

"Uv luinca ra tuac," I said and crossed my arms. Whenever I was at Djose, Gippal did have this habit of dropping me into the difficult jobs. "Mad sa kad so drehkc, E'mm pa y vaf sehidac." Wakka and I went back into my hut and I grabbed my bag, getting my camera first off and putting the books Andra gave me on my table.

"He do this a lot?" Wakka asked.

"Pretty much; it's kind of our thing," I said. "Normally it's other kinds of difficult, like going to Youth League or New Yevon headquarters and dropping off deliveries. I've probably got twelve different ways to reject people now. Though this is... third round of sorting out these towers? Been at all of them so far."

"Just don't yourself electrocuted, ya?" Wakka said and I laughed.

"I'll try be back as soon as it's done, okay," I told him and picked up my bag and the books. "Take care of things while I'm gone, I'll say goodbye to Lulu before I go."

I went off to the clothes shop since I knew Andra was working. I have her back the books and said bye. I wasn't going to be gone off the island for ages, maybe a few days while we got the towers back in order. After saying bye to Lulu as well I went onto the airship the Al Bhed had came to the island on. If I was honest, part of me was glad that Gippal had called me over. It'd give me something more to pass the time with. Guess after travelling for so long I was having trouble getting settled again.

* * *

"How you doing up there?" Gippal called up to me. I kept focused on the tower and the platings I was fixing in. Most of the repair work was replacing the old platings with something more conductive and making it safer to get up and down them for any future repairs. We were on the last one at this point and we would finally be done.

"Not long to go..." I screwed in the last little bits and looked up at the sky. I loosened my grip on the tower and pushed back the second I saw a flash. A bolt of lightning hit the tower's rod as I fell down, so I spread my body out to disperse the impact. Still fucking hurt when I landed. The team rushed over to me but I was already sat up. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Gippal asked as I stood up.

"I can still walk. A fall won't kill me," I said and stretched. Okay I did land on my back and it really hurts but I'll get by, I can still move it's fine. "How's the tower looking?"

"Pretty good, nice job up there," Gippal said and we both looked up at the tower. "Dryd'c dra mycd uv dras. Mad'c bylg ib yht mayja drec bmyla."

"Hang on, I want to record it first," I said and ran to my back, picking our my recorder and looking around the Thunder Plains. There were several lightning bolts that shot down but all of them connected to the towers. "We've just finished making adjustments to the last tower. The Thunder Plains should be a lot safer to travel across now... still, kind of short notice to drag me along, Gippal." I turned the camera over to him, not that he minded in the slightest.

"Hey, now you can't hold that against me," he feigned hurt but couldn't get the smile off his face. "You've been working on this since the start. Besides, didn't you miss me?"

"Oui fecr," I scoffed but I did smile. I recorded some more of the Thunder Plains before turning the camera off. I got my things together and joined the team as we walked back to Guadosalam. "So you working on any more projects?" I asked.

"Well, we did get this huge order from Bevelle not long ago," Gippal shrugged. "Seems like they're getting paranoid about the Youth League attacking since they got that sphere."

"What sphere?"

"Seriously? You hear nothing back on Besaid?"

"We're pretty far removed from stuff like that," I responded with a shrug.

"Well, long and short of it is that there was a fight between the Youth League and New Yevon on Kilika about this sphere that supposedly documents Spira's history. From what I've heard that the Gullwings grabbed it and ended up giving it to the Youth League," Gippal said. "So whatever's on that sphere has got to be something special if everyone's getting this worked up about it."

"Makes you wonder if every Calm was like this," I said. "The threat that united everyone is gone, so they just go for each other. It's like everyone focused on Sin so much, now that it's gone everyone's realised that there's other problems and just fighting with one another than actually fixing them."

"Well I can't say you're wrong," we got to Guadosalam and he handed me a towel. "Oh, and I'll actually answer your question: apart from the new paranoia, there's not really much else we're up to. I pulled you out of Besaid pretty short notice, and it's been a few days, so feel free to head on back if that's what you want."

"Well I'm already out here and-"

"You missed me so much, I know," I pushed Gippal and tried not to roll my eyes.

"Wakka will send me a message when Lulu has the baby. I'm starting to go a bit stir crazy with nothing to do in Besaid," I finished. Not that I didn't kind of miss Gippal anyway; he was fun to be around. We just seemed to click the first time we met, well met properly.

The first time we met was two years ago, when Sin took us to Bikanel Island. I'd gotten lost in the desert and we crossed paths. It was when the Guado were attacking Home, and he offered to take me there. We didn't really speak much beyond that since, as soon as we got to Home, I ran straight to find the Summoner's Sanctum to protect Yuna. Then... I'm still not entirely sure what happened between times, bar waking up in Bevelle. Something about the whole ordeal still bothered me.

When Gippal and I met again it was when I went to Djose for the first time since leaving Besaid, about a year ago now I think or just under. I went to see what had happened to the place and ended up staying longer than anticipated. Gippal just ended up pulling me along, showing me how to repair different machines, build some basic stuff, and eventually had me going off to help repair the towers in the Thunder Plains. It happened really quick but he kept me right as I got through it. We hung around each other a lot on down time, even if he was the leader of the Faction, and we just got on really well. He was so laid back but in control of everything and just gave off an air of confidence. It was the kind of attitude I like, and part of me wanted to have. He made me laugh, too, which was always a bonus. Really, Gippal was probably the only person outside of the people I went on the Pilgrimage with that I could fully trust.

"So what's the word?" Gippal asked.

"It's all quiet really. Lulu's only a few weeks from her due date and Wakka's running around in a panic as usual," I said. "Some new arsehole from the Youth League's came to the island, since it's pretty much all Youth League, but I've got no time for him. Honestly I'm glad I've been out here for a while; it was so damn quiet on Besaid."

"That's what happens when you destroy the biggest threat to Spira," Gippal nudged. "You gotta find your own work to get busy in... or are you more interested in hero work?"

"My hero days are done," I said dismissively. "It's the same with Yuna. She's done being the High Summoner, she wants to be Yuna. It's great she's a sphere hunter." I looked up at Gippal, who gave me a knowing look and a smirk. "Okay, yeah I'm a bit jealous. But, you know, it doesn't mean that I don't like helping you out and stuff... shut up, you prick." He was so going to laugh, I could see it in his face. He liked teasing me too much, came as part of the relationship.

"Okay, I'll stop for now, but I can't promise I won't later," you never do, you arse. He actually didn't tease me any more on the way back, mostly it was shop talk and that some hovers from the Mi'ihen Highroad that needed repairing. Soon as we got back to the temple, however, he was straight back on it. He knows I take the bait I need to stop that. Goddamn arse.

* * *

Al Bhed translations:

"No, we just got here," "We have a message from Gippal. He needs you back at the temple."

"He say why?"

"He's needing more help with the towers out in the Thunder Plains. Figured you'd be right for the job."

"Of course he does," "Let me get my things, I'll be a few minutes."

"That's the last of them. Let's pack up and leave this place."

"You wish,"


	8. Trouble Arises

Trouble Arises

I stayed in Djose for a few more days. Same run of the mill stuff but I was being kept busy, which was what I liked. I'd wake up early, do some training, fix hovers and bikes or tinker with pieces dug up from the desert, some more training, then back to bed. I was actually getting back into the firearms as well, since we had to test and make sure they worked and didn't backfire on people. I was a a bit rusty since I hadn't picked up a gun since the Pilgrimage with Lysander training me. I got help with my form and accuracy but I was definitely more confident in running up and punching people. That's such a far cry from when I started fighting.

The fighting between New Yevon and the Youth League was not getting any better. More and more people from both sides were requesting weapons and machines to help combat the opposing forces, we were actually starting to get behind in the demand. It was at the point Gippal had to tell more of them to back off and wait until the previous orders were done. The paranoia about this sphere was definitely getting to them and the stress was on us now. In all honesty I'd rather be here than on either side; least I could try distance myself from the conflicts. Well, as much as I tried I felt myself getting pulled into them, slowly but surely. The more I knew it was coming the more it frustrated me. I wanted to get away from it but I couldn't exactly ignore it either. I helped defeat Sin and if I walked away now... I don't think I'd forgive myself.

I tried to distract myself with focusing on repairing the hovers rather than building firearms. I'd started fairly early this morning. I had pushed myself a little too hard in my training and I was only getting my breath back. I knew my limit and I went way over it, I ended up coughing so much my eyes were streaming and it was as if I'd swallowed a load of dust. I just felt completely winded. I just stuck to the hovers but I was just fixing it so slowly I was so damn tired.

Gippal was across from me fixing another hover. I'd barely noticed him or the others come in and start working my brain was that tired. I didn't really talk much and kept working on the hover I was under. I saw a shadow of a figure at the hover and I slid out, looking up at Gippal.

"Okay, what's eating at you?"

"Nothing. Just overworked myself," I was about to slide back under when his foot held the board in place. "Gippal I'm fine."

"You're over thinking and over working, now take a break that's an order," Gippal said in a stern tone I was used to hearing him give others. I rolled my eyes and came out from under the hover. I leant against it, knowing I was going to end up talking anyway I just needed a moment.

"It's going to get worse," I said. "The fighting's going to get worse and the more I think about it the more frustrated I get because I can't do anything. If I join either side I'm not helping but staying neutral isn't helping either. Trying to keep my distance doesn't feel right but I'm doing anything when I'm helping build weapons for both sides."

"In other words... you want to do the hero work," Gippal crossed his arms over his chest. "But it's not as simple as "look there's the big bad let's go destroy it and that'll fix things", it's all political and that's what you hate."

"I also hate that you bloody know me too well," I did smile briefly. "But that's basically it. And with it getting worse and worse that's all everyone talks about. I can't ignore it and I can't walk away but I don't know what to do. Even if I do get involved, what are the chances I'm going to get used? It'll all be political and I'm not clever enough play someone at that game."

"I know that feeling."

"Please, you know how Nooj and Baralai tick, you can work off them," I scoffed.

"Okay, before you get yourself worked up even more, there's some crates in the antechamber that need moved. Go get them then take your break, okay?" He put his hand on my shoulder and moved under the hover I'd been working on. "Talk later."

I smiled and made a noise of acknowledgement, heading up the steps into the cloister. It was so much easier to get through now that the trials had been disabled and it always brought back memories of the Pilgrimage. This was the first Cloister of Trials I'd been in as a full Guardian and it felt good. Though the excitement of going through the trials was heavily diminished when we heard about Grace dying in the Operation... though she didn't really die, did she? She came back and was fine. Still I can remember the look on everyone's faces when Gatta told us about it. She had been run through, we couldn't find her on the beach, we hoped she'd gotten to the temple and... she wasn't there. She was dead. But she came back and she was fine until...

I tried not to think about that, but I always did. The memory was clear in my mind. Angel shooting Oblivion, I attacked her, we ran, we fought more, she burned me... I almost died... we almost escaped and then I was on the airship... Grace, Lysander, Oblivion and Angel... none of them were there. I don't know if they got home or if they died but I never saw them on the Farplane... but with the whole place going haywire who's to say that they didn't survive and the pyreflies aren't reacting to my memories of them? I didn't want to think of them as dead... I really didn't but I had no proof to the contrary.

No one was in the antechamber just yet to start working and the crates were at the side of the room. Just three, so this wouldn't take long. I picked up the first one and started to head back out when I stopped. I turned back around to the door that lead to the Chamber of the Fayth. In every temple these doors had become sealed shut, so no one could ever get inside. It wasn't through lack of trying but they seemed impossible to open.

I put down the crate and went to the door. I didn't expect it to suddenly open but I felt an energy behind the door. Then I saw that energy: pyreflies. I backed away from the door the moment I saw them and watched the pyreflies float about. It didn't take long for them to start forming but it wasn't into people or Djose's Fayth... it was fiends. The more pyreflies that spilled from the Chamber of the Fayth the more fiends that formed. There were too many to take myself and they would just keep coming. So I ran back to the main hall of the temple before anyone else could get into the cloisters.

"Ajanouha uid! Fa haat du kad uid huf!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention. Gippal got to the bottom of the staircase and motioned everyone back.

"What's going on?"

"Fiends are appearing from the Chamber of the Fayth," we heard the screeching echo from inside and it got closer. Gippal didn't waste any time and turned to the workers.

"Ajanouha ajyliyda nekrd huf. E fyhd ymm calinedo eh rana eh dra haqd dfu sehidac yht E tuh'd fyhd du caa y cehkma fiend bycc drnuikr dryd tuun. Ku!" He turned to me as I got down the stairs. "You sure it's from the Chamber of the Fayth?"

"The door didn't open but they were coming from inside," I said. "I don't know what's going on..." a spectral fiend burst through the door and I ran for it, punching it down without a second though. "Gippal get everyone organised outside, I'll help the first squad take the door. Is there anyone who's able to Send at all?"

"I'll get it organised. You watch yourself," Gippal saluted and headed for the door. I watched the hall to the cloister, seeing the fiends come closer and closer.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent organising rotations to watch the door, take out fiends and send them back to the Farplane when we had to the chance. If possible, we were to push them further back into the temple and try open the door to the Chamber of the Fayth and neutralise the problem there. That was still a far off goal yet, but everything was under control and we had minimal damages to the squads and the machines inside. Gippal had went off to the Youth League's headquarters to give them machines that were getting the the way of our operations, so over there was covered too.

When he came back he told me the news: Nooj was missing, as was Baralai. They'd suddenly up and vanished and it wasn't until now they were declared missing.

I also hadn't heard anything from Besaid. Gippal did offer that I could leave and head back to see the damages since Djose was under control but I decided to stay. I trusted Wakka and the Aurochs to keep the place safe, and I'm sure Andra and Lulu would be there to help too.

I came out of the inn early in the morning to see how everything was going when I saw Gippal talking to a familiar trio. I guess they just got there so I jogged over to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"We came to help," Rikku folded her arms and gave a side glance to Gippal. "But someone doesn't want it."

"I thought you were sphere hunters?" I asked.

"Temporary career change," Rikku replied.

"Look, the offer's appreciated but you already defeated Sin," Gippal said addressing Yuna. "We can't go running to you every time we get into trouble. I watch my own back."

"Well... be careful," Yuna said.

"You too," Gippal nodded.

"Come on," Paine said abruptly and started walking to the bridge. Yuna and Rikku followed her a little bit and I jogged after them.

"Yuna, wait," I said and we kept walking to the bridge, out of ear shot of everyone. "What's going on?"

"We're not sure exactly. We're looking into it," Yuna answered. "But fiends are appearing in all the temples, so we're trying to help clear them out."

"Have you been to Besaid yet?" I asked. The look on Yuna's face gave me my answer. "I'm sure Wakka and the others have it under control, but get there as soon as you can. Let me know what's happening."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Gippal's not lying, is he?" Rikku asked, arms swing back to behind her head. "About having things under control?"

"It's early days yet but we've got a system working," I replied. "I can't say if the situation will get better or worse... I just know that the fiends are coming from inside the Chamber of the Fayth," Yuna, Rikku and Paine all glance at one another. "Just trust me and Gippal for now. If we get in over our heads I promise to get a hold of you guys. Right now, the others temples need help. Just be careful and stay safe."

"You too," Yuna nodded.

I watched them head back to their ship and went back to the temple myself. I didn't put past Yuna to help out, I was just worried that she was going to get too deeply involved. Maybe that was the case already. I kept telling myself that she'd be fine and focused on Djose's fiends. Hopefully she'd get to Besaid in time...

* * *

Al Bhed translations:

"Everyone out! We need to get out now!"

"Everyone evacuate right now. I want all security in here in the next two minutes and I don't want to see a single fiend pass through that door. Go!"


	9. Worsening Situation

Worsening Situation

It was really dark tonight and a little cold. There was a lot of tension in the air and the problems at the Youth League were getting worse. The longer Nooj and Baralai were missing the more people went for each other's throats. Never mind the fiends breaking out of the temples and attacking civilians or anything. The Machine Faction seemed to be the only place that wasn't going down the sink hole. It was frustrating to see everyone fight like this but I was trying to focus on Djose. If we could stop the fiends here then we could go out and try to settle everyone down. Well... that's what I wanted to do.

I looked over when I heard footsteps approaching. Gippal and I locked eyes for a moment in silence. He seemed preoccupied about something and was caught off guard when he saw me.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked.

"Nah, listen Chris," Gippal started and walked closer to the spot I was sitting at. "Something's come up, I'm going to be gone for a few days so you got to take care of things when I'm gone, right?"

"What?" He started walking away and I got up, catching up with him and stopping in front of him. "Are you mad? You can't just drop the entire faction on my head. What are you thinking?"

"It's really sudden but if I don't deal with this now it'll get worse."

"Gippal don't get cryptic on me, that's not you," I said.

"Look, the guys will be fine while I'm gone, I totally trust that, but I'm also trusting you to keep things running."

"I'm not a leader, Gippal."

"They trust you, I trust you, you know what to do," he said.

"What's going on? Do you know what's happened to Nooj and Baralai?" I asked. Gippal didn't answer and rubbed the back of his head. "You can't just run off and put me in charge. I'm in no way qualified to be a leader."

"Chris, I trust you. Think I'd do it if I didn't?" He put his hand on my shoulder again and started to walk away. "I'll be back before you know it." I was about to say something but I didn't know what I could say. I fidgeted for a few moments, mulling over the position I'd been given. Something had happened that made Gippal go because he wouldn't just drop the Machine Faction if it wasn't important. But that meant that now all three leaders of Spira were now gone, and I'm having to keep one of the groups together. I didn't feel ready for it... but there's been a few things in my life I've not been ready for.

I didn't feel as though I didn't have a choice in the matter though. I could either run from the responsibility or I could take it, no matter how unprepared I felt. If I just left, I'd never forgive myself and I'd be letting everyone down. They trusted me so I guess that was something, right?

* * *

"Nayto?" I asked, looking at the team. "Bicr dras pylg yc vyn yc oui lyh! Mad'c ku!"

I'd gathered a number of the workers and security to push the fiends back further and confine them to the antechamber. This was our first attempt at doing so and it was going to be tricky. The halls were narrow and there wasn't much space for moving about, meaning friendly fire was a huge risk, especially for me. We couldn't bring any machines in with the amount of people we had, so we were stuck with rifles and pistols to fight back with.

I went in first, running for the closer ones while the rifles would take out the ones further back. We had a few people with enough skill to Send the pyreflies when they emerged so we wouldn't have to worry about them reforming.

I took hits for the squad behind me. I told them my job was to take out any fiends that got too close and to take the brunt of the damage since I'd be heading into the thick of it. The guys were careful to not hit me and I kept low down. The fiends were numerous but they were also slow, so we didn't have the worry of them quickly overwhelming us.

We pushed further in, getting to the antechamber. I was aware that there were less fiends in the halls but we kept pushing on, taking out the last of the fiends we could see. If any slipped past we had a guard right outside the door to the trials.

With the last fiend down I went to the door to the Chamber of the Fayth. It was still shut tight and wasn't for budging. Whatever was bringing the fiends here was behind that door. This could have been our only chance to get the door open.

"E haat y sylreha dryd lyh tasumecr dra tuun xielgmo," I said. I then looked to another couple of the team. "Cad ib dra amaldnel pynnean tufhcdyenc, fa haat du luhdyeh dras eh rana." They nodded and headed downstairs. All we needed to do was set the barrier up, turn it on, and the fiends would be stuck here. We could set patrols inside the cloister until we were fully prepared to take out whatever was behind that door.

I looked around the room and noticed the pyreflies coming out of the Chamber again. In a moment everyone had their guns ready to take out whatever fiend formed but... something was different. We watched them slowly as they danced around in the middle of the room. More and more started to come out and the room was almost completely saturated with pyreflies.

"Cusadrehk pek'c lusehk," one of the guys said. Indeed it was. But they did something different: there was a lot of machinery sitting around and the pyreflies were moving it. They were... oh shit.

"Vymm pylg!" I yelled and no one needed to be told twice. Some smaller fiends formed with machines inside them, ready to attack the team. I landed a punch on one and it exploded, throwing me back. When I got up I saw that the mas of pyreflies had settled. I couldn't even believe my eyes. "Oh shit..."

I didn't waste time getting out of there and having the barrier set up. We had minimal people in the cloister and watching the steps to the antechamber while everyone poured out into the main hall and outside. I can't believe this. I knew it'd get worse.

"Luhdyld dra Gullwings, fa haat draen ramb rana huf," I said, running my hand through my hair. I didn't even know how to react to this situation and wanted to kick myself for it getting worse. I wanted to know what the hell was going on with Spira and get everything back to normal. This whole mess was spiralling out of control for me... I've got to keep my head on straight, I can't let the Faction down.

* * *

Al Bhed translations:

"Ready?" "Push them back as far as you can! Let's go!"

"I need a machine that can demolish the door quickly," "Set up the electric barrier downstairs, we need to contain them in here."

"Something big's coming," "Fall back!"

"Contact the Gullwings, we need their help here now,"


	10. Cleaning House

Cleaning House

The amount of relief I felt when the Gullwings' airship arrived was beyond words. When I heard that they were outside I wasted no time in getting there to let them know what was happening. Though I suppose they were already made aware given the circumstances. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were all waiting outside the temple where most of the Faction were as well.

"I'm glad you're here. We sent out the distress signal as soon as it got bad," I said. Rikku looked around the camps set up outside and at the temple door.

"Is Gippal inside?" She asked.

"No. He left on some sort of business and left me in charge," I explained. "We were keeping the fiends back for a time, and it seemed to be going fine since we pushed them back into the antechamber but..." I turned around and looked at the temple doors. "It's gotten really bad."

"So Gippal leaves and the last group standing collapses," Paine commented.

"Wonder if he's still with Nooj and Baralai?" Yuna's words were quiet, and were only meant for Rikku and Paine, but I heard them anyway and turned back to the three sharply.

"You know where they are?" I asked, looking between all three of them for an answer. None of them gave me eye contact. "Guys if something's... you know what? We'll deal with the fiends then we'll talk. The place is already going to hell and we're wasting time out here."

"How bad's it gotten?" Rikku asked, glad that my questioning had been put on standby for now.

"The fiends are merging with the machines," I stated bluntly. "And Ixion is in the antechamber, same situation with him. I think if we take him out the others will go, too, but that's just a guess at best."

"An Aeon here too?" Paine looked to Yuna, who I locked eyes with briefly.

"Valefor and Ifrit were in the temples, too," she told me. "And Yojimbo was in the cavern in the Calm Lands. We didn't see Shiva at Macalania but there were a lot of fiends at the lake."

"Is Besaid okay?"

"It's fine now but you're right. We take out of Aeon and the fiends go with it," Yuna nodded.

"Great. Then let's go," I led them into the temple and approached the guards at the cloister entrance. "Fa'na kuehk eh. Gaab kiynt yht fa'mm caht funt ev fa haat yccecdyhla."

"Kuut milg," the guards let us by and we walked through to the antechamber.

"So keeping busy then?" I asked.

"The fiends have appeared in every temple. We're still not sure why it's happening," Yuna said. "How are the fiends merging with the machines here?"

"It's before they're fully formed. The pyreflies form around the machines and then the fiends that are made become incredibly unstable and destructive. We've not made an attempt to attack Ixion yet but I wanted to get through the Aeon then break through into the Chamber of the Fayth," I explained. "I figured if we can get in there we might find out what's going on."

"Sounds like you've been busy" Paine said.

"It's not ideal. Gippal just sort of said "hey you're in charge" and left. It's not like him to do something like that and if you're saying he's with Nooj and Baralai..." I sighed and looked at Yuna. "Spira's going to be in a lot more trouble if we don't do something." Yuna only replied with a nod and I really hoped she would tell me where Gippal and the others had gone. Three world leaders up and leaving at the same time was not something that just happened.

We got to the electric barrier that was holding Ixion within and I deactivated it, looking to the girls too see if they were ready. There wasn't much room in the antechamber to fight so we'd have to be careful moving around each other. I went in first to take any attack that Ixion threw out. I wasn't sure if Yuna, Rikku, or Paine would be able to take it but I knew I could.

I was struck with a lightning bolt as soon as Ixion had me in its sights. I fell to my knees, my muscles stiffening from the shock. The girls ran round me and surrounded the Aeon. Squeezing my eyes shut I got up, shaking off the shock and bringing my fists up. When I looked at Ixion it was bursting with electricity, parts of its hide covered in machines to keep it functioning.

"Just be careful; the machines aren't stable," I told them.

Rikku used that Garment Grid thing the Gullwings had to change into what looked like a Black Mage costume, casting water spells at the Aeon while Yuna fired off bullets and Paine used her sword. I watched as Ixion moved around and I ran in front of the others to take the attacks. As he reared around, turning in the small space, I charged and shouldered him, taking him off balance and gave a hard punch in its side. The machines overcharged with Ixion's electricity and a small explosion occurred, damaging the Aeon but not taking it down.

The parts that had joined with Ixion malfunctioned and it dropped to the ground, unable to move without triggering another blowout on the machines. It lay on the ground, panting and sparking violently. We backed off and kept our eyes on it, only to hear the door to the Chamber of the Fayth opening. Yuna glanced at us all quickly before walking towards the door. Rikku and Paine followed and, eventually, so did I.

Inside the chamber was a deep hole with pyreflies flowing out of it steadily. The girls were crouched at the hole, peering down inside it.

"Another hole... wonder what's down there," Rikku mused.

"Go find out," Paine said and looked to her, to which Rikku shook her head furiously.

"No way!" Her voice echoed a little into the hole. Yuna was still silent as she looked down it.

"Are all the temples like this?" I asked, getting Rikku and Paine's attention.

"Pretty much, yeah," Rikku nodded.

"You mentioned Besaid, Kilika, Macalania, and the Calm Lands... what about Bevelle? Was Bahamut there?" I asked.

"That's, uh... well..."

"Okay you need to tell me what's going on right..." I heard something clanking behind us and turned around. Ixion was at the entrance... pyreflies were shooting out of him and the machinery was at breaking point. "Get down now!" I yelled as the machines completely exploded. I ducked down, hands over my head to protect myself but there was nowhere for me to really move and I felt machines hit my back and knock me to the ground. I grit my teeth and bared it, hoping that I got the worst of it.

"Yuna!" I shot my head up and quickly scrambled to my feet. Paine and Rikku were staring down the hole. Yuna wasn't there any more...

"Shit," I got to the edge and looked down. Rikku put her hands to her mouth and paced around before tapping her radio.

"Guys, Yunie's in trouble. She fell down the hole in the Chamber of the Fayth," she spoke frantically. I couldn't hear what was said over the radio but she nodded. "Roger that. We'll be there soon. Paine we've gotta go."

"Hold up," I stepped in front of the entrance, blocking them. "You're not running off without explaining what's going on. Worlds leaders gone, Aeons reappearing and now Yuna's fallen down a hole that leads who knows where! Tell me what's going on."

"Mind if we talk on the airship?" Rikku asked. I sighed and folded my arms and nodded. If she'd talk there at least I'd get answers.

* * *

When we left the temple I told the others to double check for fiends and begin clean up to get things back to normal. I said I'd be back in a while and followed Rikku and Paine onto the airship. It had felt like ages since I'd been on it. All of the Gullwings were on the bridge and the guys were a bit surprised that I had come with the girls.

"Okay, so can someone explain to me what is going on?" I asked again as I tried to keep my cool.

"Well, you know about the Awesome Sphere, right?" Rikku asked.

"The one the Youth League and New Yevon were fighting about in Kilika? Yeah, I heard about it," I nodded.

"Well on the sphere was this recording of some kind of superweapon. When we gave the sphere to Nooj he called it Vegnagun," Rikku continued. "The sphere had a guy on it, the one who... we're not sure if it's Tidus or not but it sure looked like him. All we know is that Vegnagun was dangerous and ever since we gave the sphere back the two groups have been getting worse and worse with the fighting."

"So that's why they kept coming to the Machine Faction? A recording of a superweapon was enough to make everyone paranoid?" I asked, finding it a little difficult to believe. "So where is this weapon anyway? They'd only be worried if the other side knew where the weapon was."

"They did. The Leblanc Syndicate work for the Youth League and they analysed a sphere from Zanarkand," Paine answered. "It was in Bevelle. In the last place anyone would find it."

"The Chamber of the Fayth," I nodded.

"There was a huge underground facility that housed Vegnagun," Paine said.

"Okay, so then we've got an idea of how old it is," I replied. "A machina weapon under the Chamber of the Fayth means it's older than Yevon. We're talking around the time of the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle." I looked at the group, particularly Rikku and Paine. "... I'm guessing from the look on your faces that it's not there any more."

"Bahamut was where it was meant to be... along with a giant hole like the ones we've found at the temples," Rikku said. "We don't know where it's gone but after we got out that's when the fiends started appearing, but we can't figure out what happened to the Aeons."

"Right... so how do Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai fit into this?" I asked. "I understand Baralai maybe finding out about Vegnagun but it doesn't make sense how Nooj would know before watching that sphere."

"They were friends once," Paine said. "Something happened between them and it's connected to Vegnagun."

"So they're trying to stop it?" I asked. "Where are they?"

"We followed them to the Bevelle Underground again but... we're not sure," Rikku started pacing around the bridge. "And now Yunie's down one of those holes too... we don't even know what's down there!"

"We could throw a commsphere down the hole," Shinra suggested. "It'll give us an idea of where she is... maybe."

"A maybe's better than nothing," I said, trying to sound hopeful. I certainly didn't feel it. "I'll toss it down, let me know if you find anything. About Vegnagun, about Gippal, Yuna, the others... anything just tell me. If Yuna turns up at the temple I'll let you know."

"You going to be okay?" Rikku asked.

"Gippal asked me to keep everything running while he's gone, so I'll keep the Machine Faction under control," I nodded. "I won't take any more weapons orders from either side. There will be a lot of fighting from both sides and probably some in-fighting as well. I won't get the Machine Faction involved any more than it already is to minimise the damage."

"Sounds like a plan," Paine commented. Shinra handed me the commsphere and I looked at the group.

"If you need help don't hesitate to contact me," I turned around and headed to the elevator. I had to prepare myself with a lot of political bullshit when the Youth League and New Yevon come knocking again.

* * *

Al Bhed translations:

"We're going in. Keep guard and we'll send word if we need assistance."

"Good luck."


	11. Keeping Things Under Control

Keeping Things Under Control

"I don't take what it takes. We need those machines in Bevelle now!"

"And for the thousandth time, I am not manufacturing anything until I hear a direct request from Praetor Baralai," I responded with folded arms. "Right now the Machine Faction is focusing on vehicles for the Highroads, Moonflow, and the Calm Lands. Weapons are secondary to both Youth League and New Yevon."

"You can't just ignore the fighting! The Youth League headquarters are just around the corner! If anything this is where the fighting will be most concentrated!" The New Yevon representative was really starting to get on my nerves. The Youth League were here not long ago wanting the same thing but they scattered when Captain Lucil showed up to reprimand them. At least someone in the Youth League has sense.

"If the fighting is going to be concentrated here," I began, "then doesn't that mean that New Yevon will travel here to assault Youth League headquarters?" No answer. "Unless Praetor Baralai has come back and requests the order, then you can forget any weapons. I'm not ignoring the problem; I'm trying to minimise the damage here. Now get out and don't send anyone else for weapon demands."

I turned away and waited for the man to give up and leave. I was pushing myself to keep things running and to keep the other groups at arm's length but they were getting wo9rse and worse as the days went on. The more we rejected them, the more the tensions built up and they were getting angrier and angrier because they had no suitable outlet for the aggression and no direction because there wasn't anyone leading them. Even Lucil, with all her experience, was having difficulties keeping them under control. It was all just one big mess that didn't have much hope of recovery right now.

And this was without adding Vegnagun to the mess. If that became public knowledge I don't know what would happen. Right now I was hoping someone was figuring out how to keep the peace, at least for a little while longer.

I heard the commsphere pick up static for a few seconds before calming down. I looked over to it and saw the interior of the Gullwings' airship, Yuna and Shinra at the front of the screen.

"Good to see you again," I said. After I had thrown the other commsphere down into the hole we'd gotten nothing from it, but later on the Gullwings found Yuna in Bevelle. Really I was glad that they'd gotten a hold of me to let me know what was going on and where Yuna had went. I still could barely believe those holes could lead to the Farplane.

" _You look stressed,"_ Yuna said with a furrowed brow.

"The groups aren't taking the hint about the new policy. I don't know if their plan is to wear down my patience until I cave," I sighed. "But anyway, any updates on the situation?"

" _Well... the word's only just starting to get out there, but we're holding a concert in the Thunder Plains,"_ there was something about Yuna's tone that made me smile. She seemed uncertain but I could tell there was excitement there.

"You want me to stand in for you?" I asked. Got a laugh from Yuna at least.

" _No, it's all me this time. Promise!"_ She said. _"Think you'll be there?"_

"Of course," I nodded. "Honestly, I'm glad you're doing this. Right now you're the only person in Spira all sides will listen to. If you can keep them from fighting... well, let's hope the guys can stop Vegnagun and Shuyin in the meantime."

" _You don't sound sure,"_ Yuna noted.

"It's not that. Just feels odd we're not the ones trying to save the world," I admitted. As much as I hated to say it Gippal was right; I couldn't resist hero work. Now that knew about Shuyin and Vegnagun I felt like I should do something. What I didn't know and I wasn't stupid enough to go off running after Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai. It felt stupid since I tried so hard to not get involved in the first place and the chances were that I'd be joining in the fight and... I didn't mind it. I unfolded my arms and smiled. "But I'll be at the concert, don't you worry about it. Take care."

" _See you there!"_

* * *

Sure enough we were seeing hypello all over the place spreading the word about Yuna's concert. It was all anyone could really talk about for the next few hours, I actually got everyone gathered and told them that all work would be suspended and they were free to go to the concert. Sure enough a load of people started getting ready to walk to the Thunder Plains. I stayed behind to make sure nothing was going to malfunction and most of the machines were shut down. It really turned as quiet as the temple had been two years ago... even quieter because there was no one chanting the Hymn.

It was getting emptier with the passing hours. The hypello had mentioned that the Celsius would be picking up people as well so I was waiting on that coming. It felt bizarre with all the quiet going on. I guess I'd gotten used to all the noise around here. It was easy to hear people coming and going though, well the people who were left.

The doors to the cloister suddenly shut and I ran to the middle of the floor and looked up. Not only did I not know someone was I the temple with me, I'd shut off the cloister just to be on the safe side if any more fiends came through. I went up the steps and pulled the door open. I checked inside and didn't see anyone. Still there was someone here... they weren't meant to be here.

I kept the door open, slowly making my way into the cloister. I wanted to make sure I had enough time to get away and shut them inside if they turned out to be aggressive, or a thief, or whatever their intentions were. I also kept as quiet as I could; didn't want them knowing where I was unless I had to. There wasn't anywhere to hide really so it was either I saw them first or they saw me first.

There was absolutely no sign on them, even when I went into the antechamber to check. The only sign that someone had been there was that the door to the Chamber of the Fayth was opened. I walked towards the door, curling my hands into fists to be ready for a fight. There weren't any pyreflies coming out so no worry about fiends at least... I hoped.

No one was there. It was completely empty. That didn't mean I was imagining the whole thing... the only place they could have went was down the hole. Only question was who... deep down I had a good idea but right now there was nothing I could do about it. If they had gone down there I wasn't following. Not now anyway.


	12. Storm Before The Calm

Storm Before the Calm

The airship was completely packed by the time I had gotten on it. Honestly... that was great and not so great. The Gullwings didn't discriminate about who they picked up: New Yevon, Youth League, Machine Faction, indifferent, all were allowed. The hostilities packed the place as much as the people. I was eyeing the crowds as I paced through the cabins. Everyone was glaring at everyone else, not concealing their hatred in the slightest.

"What you staring at?" One guy sneered at someone eventually.

"Just surprised that the High Summoner would allow fanatics like you here after what Yevon did," another man returned.

"After what we did? Look at the Youth League tearing up Spira every chance they get!"

"Better than clinging on to a load of lies!"

I turned towards the voices and pushed past people to get to them. I could see the two men getting in each other's faces as the crowd looked on.

"Loads of lies? Look at you Youth League dogs! "Fighting for the future of Spira"? How much more of a lie can you get?"

"Enough!" I yelled, getting between the two men and pushing them at arm's length. I looked back and forth between them and didn't move. "How about you stop fighting for more than five seconds?"

"Move on, kid, this ain't got nothin' to do with you," the man from the Youth League said. I turned to him and folded my arms.

"Nothing to do with me? Spira is falling apart, as far as I'm aware that has everything to do with me," I responded. "You're both in the wrong here. Yuna's trying to bring everyone here for a reason and that reason isn't to fucking start tossing insults and throwing punches." I turned around to the New Yevon supporter now. "Blaming each other is not helping the situation. It's fucking scary that your leaders are gone, I know, but do you really _honestly_ think that the fighting, the blaming, the hate towards one another is solving anything? I didn't help Yuna stop Sin for you all to devolve into... into this!" The crowds started murmuring a little and the two men had the realisation of my identity.

"That's one of Yuna's Guardians?" I heard someone say. I ignored it and went onto the steps, people moving out the way and all looking at me.

"We are the brink of a civil war here. I'm not sure if everyone really knows what that means," I continued. "A thousand years ago Bevelle fought Zanarkand and do you know what that accomplished? Hundreds on both sides dead and Sin. When Bevelle and Zanarkand fought each other there were so many that felt its effects and those effects rippled across the centuries right up to two years ago. The Al Bhed were cast aside as though they were nothing, hated for no rational reason. Even now the Guado are in Macalania Woods, ready to die because of the actions of one man, and that one man was hated because he was half-man and half-Guado. It doesn't justify actions taken but all of it was stemmed from hate. Hate that we're not even sure where it came from. That's what I'm seeing now: hate... and I don't know why. Different beliefs? Sure, that happens, but it's... no one seems to have learned anything from the past. All the hate is just directed towards something different, like it can't just be let go, like that's all we know. It's terrifying right now; no one knows where our leaders have gone and there's nothing we can do to find them. But I am _not_ going to just stand aside and watch as theses groups continue to go at each other's throat and destroy everything that Yuna, myself, and all her Guardians fought to save. Fighting is not the reason Yuna has brought us here so, please, respect her wishes in that regard at least."

I walked down the steps and headed out into the hallway for a moment. I wasn't sure if I should have stayed inside but I wanted a breather. Hopefully they'd keep civil for now.

"Chris?" I looked over to the person who had followed me out. We smiled at one another and hugged. I was actually a bit surprised she was here.

"Andra, I didn't think you'd be here," I said. Andra brushed hair behind her ear.

"The ship came to Besaid to pick people up for the concert... that was a while ago," she started and put her hands behind her back. "I've been hanging around in case you were about. Should have known you'd be on the last flight."

"I've been keeping busy," I said. "How's Besaid doing?"

"Things have calmed down now that fiends aren't appearing," Andra nodded. "Beclem's been called back to Youth League headquarters, too. Wakka and Lulu aren't coming to the concert though; I think Lulu's about to have the kid." I hope so. Now that I think about it, her due date was a few days ago. "But nothing too exciting for the island, I guess. What about you and the Machine Faction?"

"Quiet without the fiends but that's better than before, believe me," I said. Andra gave another nod and swayed a little, looking over to the door and back at me.

"Nice speech you had there."

"I'm embarrassed, really, I didn't expect to go on like that. I just... I didn't want a fight to start."

"Now don't I remember you saying something like, oh I don't know... not having the sway or influence because you're a kid?" Andra smiled widely, pushing her hair behind her ear again. I laughed in response and looked away. "You say you don't want to get involved but that's a lie, isn't it?"

"Shut up, you sound like Gippal," I said.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to help. Just be careful; when you grow up someone might ask you to be their successor," Andra teased.

"Yeah because on big speech means I'm capable."

"You're doing it again; selling yourself short," Andra sighed. "You don't know what will happen in the future. Well, right now that's not what we're worried about. If this concert works then all will be fine and dandy until the world leaders get back. Either way, I'm glad there's even a concert at all... I... I really like music."

"You're the arty type," I nodded.

"Music always has this way of bringing people together. There's the song, but that song can carry so much underneath it," Andra continued. "You can send out this powerful message to so many people all at once; it's hard not be moved by music. I get why Lady Yuna chose a concert; music brought everyone together before, right? So it should work again." The Hymn of the Fayth two years ago, I remember. "What was it like? For you, I mean... when that happened."

"With the Hymn?" I thought about it. I hadn't ever really thought about it, mostly because of the things that happened afterwards. "I remember when we were on the deck of the airship, just before the doors opened, the Hymn was echoing through the halls. We could hear everyone singing outside and... I don't know, standing outside on the deck and hearing all of Spira singing... it was powerful, how we'd managed to bring everyone together. I can't put it into fancy words or stuff like that." And when I thought about it now it hurt. I went into that fight with so much excitement and energy. If we pulled it off, we could go home, I could see my family again, it would all be over. Then that all fell apart in moments...

"... Looks like we're there," Andra said and hugged me again. "I'm going to actually get off the ship this time. Coming?"

"Yeah, sure," I nodded.

* * *

In hindsight I was even gladder that we'd fixed the towers here. Even with the huge amount of people here no one was getting hit by any stray bolts. But the tension was already high here, even worse than when I was on the ship.

"Yuna hurry up..." I mumbled to myself. I was more worried about a riot starting before she could get a word in.

Andra and I had moved to a decent spot near the front of the crowds, close to the airship. We spotted the doors to the deck opening up, people emerging from the inside. I held my breath for a moment, waiting for Yuna to speak.

"One thousand years ago, before the time of Sin," I was still amazed at Yuna's voice; how it could hush crowds with a few words. Two years ago in Luca it was the same. People screaming and cheering to deafening levels all going silent when Yuna opened her mouth. "Spira was torn in two, divided by a terrible war. This was Spira's great mistake. Out of the rift left by this terrible conflict, Sin was born. In only two short years, Spira has shaken off its unhappy past. We have moved on. Now, Spira grows brighter with each passing day. That light is our strength. I don't want to see it fade. Do you? There are so many of us, each with different ideas and different beliefs. Of course we sometimes disagree, and arguments will happen. But our hearts can and should always be one. Believe with me: even if we are torn apart, our feelings will unite us. That is what this song is about."

The whole of the Thunder Plains went silent as Yuna began to sing. What was more amazing was that as she sang the lightning bolts stopped, the rain stopped, everyone was transfixed on Yuna. A sphere screen that she used started to react with her dressphere, pyreflies shot out and burned through the sphere screen... the machina that it showed. I was shocked by it and my eyes darted back to Yuna... only... that wasn't Yuna.

It was a series of images, going by too fast but still some sense could be made from it. There was a man on the sphere with the woman in what looked like a huge hold underground. The guards who followed them were in Bevelle uniforms. The couple gave no resistance and were shot down. The woman and Yuna continued the song, the huge machine towering behind them in the last moments before fading. When the sphere screen shut itself down there was no rain, no thunder, no lightning... only a sunny, if somewhat cloudy, sky.

There was a few moments of silence. I didn't know if anyone wanted to say anything or if they were in too much shock or if they were moved into silence from the song. I walked past Andra and down towards the airship. I had to check on Yuna.

* * *

Thankfully Brother and Buddy let me onto the ship and I waited on the bridge. I was surprised at Maechen's appearance here too, but we were just waiting on the girls coming back down. When I saw Yuna come down we exchanged a glance.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, really," Yuna said.

"'Twas a magnificent melody, Lady Yuna. The onlookers were all quite enchanted," Maechen spoke, to which Yuna smiled.

"If it brings Spira together, even a little, then I'm glad."

"Indeed, I believe it shall. As you sang, not a soul could help but realise the folly of their tiresome squabbling. Fists raised in anger became welcoming hands offering solace to a tearful neighbour. I must admit that I, too, shed my share of tears the moment Lenne appeared."

"You know Lenne?" Rikku asked.

"Lenne? You mean... the woman Shuyin mistook you for?" I asked. I felt so out of the loop with this. Yuna gave me a nod. "Then that machina... that was Vegnagun."

"Maechen, please tell us about Lenne," Yuna asked.

"Where to begin?" Maechen mused. "A thousand years ago, Lenne was a popular songstress in Zanarkand. The talk of the town, you might say. In a more peaceful age, she might have lived out her years as a performer. But the times- and her talents- did not allow such a thing to be. You see, Lenne's gift for singing was matched by her genius in the Summoner's arts." So she was a Summoner, too? Just like Yuna. "When the Machina War began, all Summoners were sent to the front lines. Zanarkand was hopelessly outnumbered, and Lenne knew she would not return home alive. Nonetheless, she was prepared to lay down her life to protect her people. Yet there was one person who refused to let Lenne die. Yes, he would do anything to save her. He was... a young man, Lenne's lover."

"Shuyin?" Rikku asked, kind of trying to get confirmation of what we already suspected to be true.

"I... don't know. His name has been lost to history. Whatever his name, the youth endeavoured to steal the enemy's machina and save Lenne. However..."

"They both died before he could use it," I finished, getting a nod from Maechen.

"Indeed, the lover met a truly tragic end. No doubt what we witness were their last moments," he said. "But I must take my leave now, Lady Yuna, farewell."

We were in silence as Maechen left the airship and we absorbed what we had just been told. I started slowly walking around the bridge in thought about Lenne and Shuyin. He wanted to save her, because he knew the Summoners would die fighting Bevelle's soldiers. He was prepared to do anything to save her.

"So Shuyin was Lenne's lover," Paine spoke up, breaking the silence.

"The whole thing kind of rings a bit close to home, doesn't it?" I said and looked over to Rikku and Yuna.

"Yeah, I mean I understand how he felt, trying so hard to save someone," Rikku agreed and turned to Yuna. "Two years ago, we were the same. Trying to find some way... some way to save you." Yuna smiled at Rikku and myself.

"That was enough. Knowing you were both by my side... I'll always be grateful to you," she said.

"Maybe Lenne felt the same," Paine added. "The man she loved, he struggled to save her. He fought til his very last breath for her. I think Lenne's final words might have been happy ones... "I love you"." That actually made sense, we didn't know too much about Lenne, Shuyin, or their relationship but it seemed like they did really love one another.

"He never heard," Yuna suddenly said. "The one person she wanted to tell... he never heard her words."

The alarms started to go off and the guys scanned for who it was quickly.

"Well what do you know, it's Leblanc's gang," Buddy said. "They want to see Yuna. I'll have them wait in the engine room." Yuna gave a nod and headed down and out of the bridge.

"You still working with them?" I asked Rikku.

"Yup. Nooj and Leblanc are kind of a thing, but we've not really had the chance to tell her since Yunie came back," she nodded. "She's probably been looking for him herself. I'll bet anything that she'll go straight to the Farplane the minute Yunie tells her."

"One thing that bothers me," I began. "Why did Shuyin move Vegnagun to the Farplane in the first place? Why not just fire it off from Bevelle?"

"That's... actually a good question," Rikku put a finger to her lips and pondered it for a while. After a while she shook her head. "I got nothing. Guess that's a mystery for another day, huh?" I nodded and paced around the bridge a little more, not really sure what to think about. Eventually I just asked for a recap on everything the Gullwings had been doing, just to get myself up to speed, and learn about what exactly happened with Yuna's dressphere at the concert.

Yuna came back up from the engine room after a time, Leblanc and two guys following her, I think Rikku said their names were Ormi and Logos. It was weird, but it never actually clicked with me that Leblanc was the same person who stole Yuna's Garment Grid until now. At the same time, Shrina was clacking away at his computer.

"What have we here," he eventually said aloud to himself, catching Yuna's attention. "Looks like a transmission but it's really weak."

"What is it?" Yuna asked.

"I'm getting signals from the commsphere we dropped down the hole in Djose, but I can't seem to get a connection."

"Enough, little boy, stand aside," Leblanc swanned up to the computer and smacked it with her fan, a shock of electricity coming out of it as well. Surprisingly the transmission Shinra was working on cleared up and Leblanc crossed her arms. "See? It connected."

We all went over to see the computer. The image was still filled with static but we were able to make out a figure in a dark area.

" _Impressive machina,"_ that voice! I rushed to get closer to the screen and saw Gippal looking up at the commsphere. _"An invention like this could change the world. Whoever came up with this is a genius. Heh, guess I'm a genius too for fixing it." S_ mug idiot as always. He started waving his arms at us. _"Hello? Anybody home?"_

"Gippal? Gippal can you hear me?" I blurted out before anyone else got a word in. He stopped waving his arms and leant closer to the commsphere. "Gippal it's Christie, are you there?"

"I don't think he can hear us," Shinra said. Well shit.

" _No response. Hm,"_ Gippal sighed and shook his head. Shit.

" _Some genius,"_ Nooj entered the commsphere's vision and got an audible gasp from Leblanc. _"If you're done playing, let's go."_

" _Hey, chill out."_

" _Lost your nerve?"_

" _We're talking about Vegnagun. How in the world do you fight that thing? We can't even walk up to it without freaking it out."_

" _Or making it mad... but I've got a plan."_

" _And if it doesn't work?"_

" _Death will be my apology."_

" _Whatever man. When a deathseeker dies, that's no apology... what about Leblanc?"_

" _Well, she-"_

And the sphere cut out. I'll be honest, Leblanc wasn't the only one who was disappointed.

"Why did it cut off like that? Just when he was getting to the juicy bits!" She groaned.

"Not my fault," Shinra mumbled.

"Worthless piece of junk. Forget it, I'll go ask him myself!" No one gave any objections to Leblanc's plan; guess Rikku was right.

"That's them decided," I said as they left. "What about the Gullwings?"

"We should help Nooj, but first... I want to try talking to Shuyin," Yuna said. "I have to tell him how Lenne felt. I'm sure he'll understand."

"How? We can't exactly make an appointment," Rikku did bring up a good point.

"Guess we'll just have to jump into one of those holes," Paine shrugged.

"Together, this time," Rikku nodded.

"Then I'm going too," I told them. "I know, it's probably not my fight or my place... but I wouldn't forgive myself for not doing everything I could. So, if it's not too much trouble..." Yuna gave me a bright smile and nodded.

"Great to have you with us."

Great to be here.


	13. Lysander: Heeding the Call

Heeding The Call

"What you thinking about?"

"What? Oh, nothing really, I guess," I shrugged, catching the ball my brother threw at me.

"You had that far off look again. Sure something's not up?" Michael asked and caught the ball when I threw it back.

"Seriously, mate, I'm fine."

"Then get off your arse."

I stood up and shook my head, but I still grinned at him, heading over to the makeshift volleyball court we'd made with his girlfriend, Ashley, and her friend, Donna. Michael threw the ball over to Ashley and walked around our side.

"Okay, boys versus the girls this time," he announced. "The winners get to pick where we're eating later."

"And losers have to pay," Ashley added.

"Hope you brought your money, then," I taunted, both the girls acting mock offended. In honesty I was utter shit at volleyball but I was competitive. Didn't mean I was going to win, I mean the girls were really fucking good. Wasn't going to help that my mind wasn't all that clear.

Two years ago I was declared missing. I had actually been taken to Spira, a place that I had always thought was made up, a game, a game I'd played and beaten. I had lived it with Grace and Christie, then we were taken back home.

I don't remember how it happened. One minute we were inside Sin, running from Angel, then the next I woke up in hospital wired up to all sorts of shit, bloods taken, apparently unconscious for three days. My mum, dad, my brother, they were all at the hospital. Mum was crying her eyes out, well we were all crying. Police were there, too, I was asked all sorts of questions that I couldn't really answer. Doctors couldn't find any traces of drugs or foreign compounds in my system. I was healthy, mentally sound, and the only real injury I had was my nose since it healed a bit weirdly. Back when Cid punched me. I really had no idea how long I was missing for, or if it was all just a dream. Between all the questions, I managed to ask for the date.

December fourteenth, two thousand and six. I went missing at the end of April, and my birthday was in November. I turned sixteen then. Six months missing, add in the time during the Pilgrimage... we were gone for almost an entire year.

I did cry when I found that out. The amount of time I'd lost here from being in Spira was scary and I thought about it too much. All that time my family was worried I could be anywhere, could be dead for all they know, and then I suddenly appear in a hospital before Christmas. Thankfully I got discharged before Christmas came around but that didn't stop the questions. I didn't have a good cover story, I still don't have a good cover story, but "I don't know" is about as much as I can say without sounding insane.

I had to go through a load of stuff with the schools, since I'd pretty much missed a year. Eventually I was put into Year Eleven so long as I could prove I was capable of keeping up with the work. So far, so good. I mean I was no genius but I was passing. Understandably I didn't really go that far from the house the first few months of coming back since I was trying to readjust, as well as my family readjusting. Mostly I stayed with my mum but I still visited my dad and Michael every few weeks and stayed with them. Other than that I kept to myself. Everyone kept saying there was something different about me but they couldn't place it. My friends, family, teachers, everyone noticed the change. They were right; travelling, fighting monsters and corrupt world leaders and saving the world does that to you. I couldn't explain it, I suppose I was just more aware of what was going on around me and with people, and being really good with fixing cars and helping out at Michael's work when I hung around there. Guess some of my knowledge from Spira could translate into a normal life.

When I got home, I remember going into my room to be alone. The first thing I did was go to my game shelf and pull out Final Fantasy X. I then stared at it for what felt like an eternity. There it was: eight months of my life, eight months of Grace and Christie's lives, all sitting within one disc. I stared at it, then eventually hooked up my PS2, put the disc in, and let it play. I don't know what I was expecting when it started loading. Would it make me go back by some freak accident? I didn't know and my heart was pounding in my chest, my muscles tensing uneasily.

I watched the opening play. Where they all sat at Zanarkand. Except it wasn't all of us. I wasn't there. Neither was Grace, Christie, Oblivion or Angel. My hands started shaking as the scene went on. It didn't feel right, looking from the outside in. I remembered that day so fucking clearly. I stood on Gagazet, looking out at that city with them all. I remember holding Rikku as she cried and we walked down the summit because she couldn't stop Yuna. I remember walking into that city and it was not the calm and sad scene they showed on the screen; it was heavy and quiet and it was fucking horrifying walking through that place. I was there, it happened, it was real. I had to turn it off. I've not touched it since.

The other thing, when I got back, was check the news. Not for me, but internationally. I didn't know how widespread our cases were. I sat at the computer, staring at the screen again, afraid of what the results would be. I had to know though, I had to know if they were okay. Slowly, I typed in "Grace Buffay disappearance", hoping something would come up.

First result: Grace Buffay found after eight months missing. There was a whole article about it, about how she was found in front of the hospital stayed for a few days, although nothing was wrong with her and she was discharged after a week. There was no reason given as to where she had been this whole time but she seemed physically and psychologically fine. Her family were asking for privacy over the Christmas period while she recovers, and there was mention of her returning to her dance school after the new year with any luck.

She was fine. She was alive. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay. The next search, "Christie Wilson disappearance"...

Still missing.

I feared the worst. I thought she was dead, I really did, I thought she died inside Sin. I had no way of knowing. I really thought I'd never know.

It wasn't until after the new year, around the middle of January, that Grace had tracked me down on social media. Friend requests, and then the first time we talked on Earth, she said "Hey Sandy, promised we'd stay in contact, right?" and we did. We talked when we could which wasn't that often because of school, her dancing, time differences, but we always talked. At first we didn't talk about Spira but when April came around it brought up a lot of memories because of the anniversary of our disappearances. And no one knew they were connected. Except maybe a couple of conspiracy theorists in the dark parts of the internet who had no idea how right they were.

Now it was two years since we disappeared, we'd readjusted, we were happy, and something kept bugging me. I'd played Final Fantasy X... and I'd played the sequel. Like X, I didn't even touch X-2 but I remembered things about it. Only thing was I wasn't sure if that part of Spira's timeline had passed already or not. The more time that passed the more I hoped it was already over.

As I expected, Ashley and Donna won the game.

"Nice game, guys," Donna said and high-fived Ashley. "Right so we'll get our stuff and head for food, okay?"

"Right, think it's going to start raining soon anyway," Michael agreed. We got our stuff off the beach and headed off. Michael gave me a nudge. "How's the lip?"

"Still hurts a bit, it's healing though."

"No infections or anything?"

"It's fine, glad I didn't get a ball to the face though."

"No that wouldn't have helped it."

I laughed and went into my bag to check my phone. Michael noticed the furrow my brow made while I was staring at the screen.

"Something up?"

"I've gotten eight missed calls from the same number in the past half hour," I showed him my phone. The number wasn't registered as unknown; full number was there and I had gotten repeated missed calls from it. "Whoever it is they're desperate to get a hold of who they think I am."

"Yeah probably someone's dialled the wrong number or something. But eight times is a bit weird," Michael shrugged and got his stuff. Ashley and Donna didn't say anything as they put their things in their bags, stood up and waited on us. "If they ring again you'd probably be better saying to them they've got the wrong number."

The number didn't phone after that but I kept checking anyway. Maybe they realised it wasn't the right number. Either way we all went out for food, me and my brother paying because we're losers, and we were just sitting all chatting when my phone went again. I ignored it until we were outside, and Ashley and Donna had decided to head out and do some shopping and Michael would meet up with them later.

While we were heading to the car I looked at my phone. Only it was a text. From the same number. Michael glanced down at it then at me.

"Tell them they're got the wrong person, they're doing my tits in at this point," he said and I opened the message. I went totally silent, slowed to a halt, staring at the screen as though what I was looking at wasn't real. I read it over and over until Michael noticed I wasn't behind him. He jogged back to me and gave me a nudge. "You right, mate? What's it say?"

"Sorry I kept calling but I had to get your attention," I read out. We were both quiet before getting under shelter when the rain started. Then another text popped up and I read it instantly. "We need to talk."

"Ly you look like you've seen death, what's this about?" I ignored Michael and text the number back, saying that I didn't know who they were and that they had the wrong number.

Reply: No I don't, Lysander.

"Fuck. Oh shit," I knew exactly what was going on and started pacing around. Michael took my phone from me and looked at the texts, then went to the number and phoned it. It rang out a few times before it picked up.

"Listen, you've got the wrong number now back off," he was about to hang up when there was a reply. "Who the fuck is this? What do you want? … Yeah, well... how do you know his name? Who the fuck are you?"

"Michael. Where does he want to meet?"

"What?"

"Where is he?" I strained. Michael listened to the voice on the other end and nodded.

"... Right," he hung up and I took back my phone. "He's at the same place we were eating. If you're thinking of meeting him you're out your fucking mind."

"I have to," I said, slightly resigned to the idea.

"You don't have to fucking do anything!" Michael ran a hand through his hair and paced around. "Ly what you not telling me, huh?" I'd been hiding it this long... he'd never believe me but I couldn't lie to him and vanish again.

"You know when we were kids? When I was five or six, I made up that code language and taught you it so we could talk about stuff without Mum or Dad knowing?" I began, seeing he wasn't sure where it was going. "And remember the first time we... played Final Fantasy X? When the Al Bhed started talking in the exact same code language I thought I'd made up? I was able to translate everything without a guide or the primers and shit?"

"What does this have to do with anything, mate?"

"Everything, because," I paused. I had to just fucking say it. "Look, two years ago, I... when I went missing I literally vanished off the face of the earth. I was there. In Spira. The Pilgrimage, Sin, everything. I was there. It was real."

"Ly seriously what the fuck? That ain't funny."

"No but it's real. Shit, mate, look at me," I said. "I didn't tell anyone because they'd think I was insane but why would I make it up? It wasn't just me. You know that girl from America I've been talking to? Grace vanished the same day I did, and reappeared the same day as me? Girl from Ireland, Christie Wilson, went missing the same day but she never came back. She's still in Spira." At least I hoped.

"Mate this is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever seen," Michael shook his head, laughing a little out of disbelief. Part of him had to believe me, he had to.

"Michael I'm not lying I fucking swear," I said. "But think about it? What happens two years after Sin? Vegnagun. That's why I have to go back I have to stop it."

"Okay. Say this is all real," Michael said. "Say you and these girls did end up there. What the fuck makes you think I'm going to let my little brother disappear for another eight months? What am I going to tell Mum and Dad? How can you promise you'll even come back? If you're meeting this person, I'm coming with you, and we're telling him to fuck right off."

"Right. Fine. Let's go," I said and let Michael lead. We weren't that far from the place and went back inside. Once we were there I spotted Oblivion instantly. Sure he looked weird in casual clothes as opposed to the black cloak I'd seen him wear two years ago, but it was definitely him. He noticed us both and waved us over. I looked at Michael, his face seething, I think if looks killed then he would have murdered Death himself.

"Lysander, it's good to see you again," Oblivion said, trying to make pleasant with us as we say down. "And this must be your brother."

"You're lucky we're in public; I've half a mind to punch your face in," Michael said. Oblivion didn't look offended, more sympathetic.

"And I wouldn't blame you; I do deserve it. But that's not why I'm here."

"If you think you're taking my little brother away, fuck off," was the answer Oblivion got. "Who the fuck do you think you are getting off on kidnapping people like that?"

"I can't make excuses for what I did," Oblivion said. "But Lysander I need you're help one last time. After this, our involvement with one another will be non-existent. I can promise you that."

"I've only got one question: Is Christie alive?" I asked. Even though my main excuse to leave was to stop Vegnagun I was barely interested in it. It was one thing I never got closure on and the thought of her being dead made my blood run cold.

"She's alive." And my decision was made.

"I'll go, but I've got conditions," I looked over at Michael, who was about to flip his shit, and managed to keep him quiet. "We go to Spira, stop Vegnagun, get Christie, come back. That is the limit of my involvement. You tell my family exactly what is going on, too, from two years ago to now, you tell them everything. Right?"

"That's the least I can do," Oblivion nodded. "I haven't asked Grace, so we'll go there first before we go to Spira."

"No, you can't be fucking serious mate," Michael shook his head. "What if you don't come back? Lysander please don't do this."

"Michael, Lysander will come home, I promise you," Oblivion said. "He'll be gone a day, maybe two at most, but he will come back and neither of you will ever see or hear from me again so long as you both live. I swear it."

"I don't give a shit," was the reply. I felt like the worst fucking person in the world but... I had to. Not for Vegnagun.

"Michael, the only reason I'm going is to get Christie," I said. "She's the only one out the three of us who didn't come back. Her family thinks she's dead. They've went through the same thing we did, only longer. I'm only going back to make sure she does too."

"And I can't convince you not to go?"

"... No mate. Sorry."

"... If anything happens to him I will fucking kill you," Michael warned Oblivion, completely defeated. I hugged my brother and tried not to tear up because, right now, I was being the worst person in the whole world. I kept telling myself it was a last mission, a quick in-and-out to get Christie and then we could all live our lives without worrying about getting thrown back into it again. I kept telling myself that.

Oblivion and I walked down the street, he said something about teleporting to New York and about a rift that would take us to Spira. He looked at me with those stupid sympathetic gold eyes and frowned.

"I'm sorry I'm making you do this again..."

"Just... let's just fucking get it done."


	14. Grace: The Call Resonates

The Call Resonates

Few things made me feel more alive than when I danced. It's my life; I ate, breathed, and slept it. The moment I could my mom had me in classes dancing. At first it wasn't out of some mad desire to do dancing. Mom did dancing before I was born but nothing ever came of it, so she took me to dancing, drove me around for competitions, bought all the outfits and the lessons and everything that came with them. I know some people out there think that it's my mom living out her dream through me, maybe it was in a way, but when I danced I felt nothing but my own drive pushing me. It was my desire up there, my passion that kept me going, my choice to keep dancing. Every move, every breath, every moment was my dream. If I didn't dance I would feel lost, have no purpose. It didn't start out with the little girl in her pink tutu begging her parents to take her dance classes but I was here, my choice, pushing myself to regain eight months of what would very much be my career for as long as I could have it.

On Spira it was a different feeling. I definitely didn't as much practice as I should have but I didn't feel lost. There I had purpose but that may have been Pyre's thoughts intertwining with mine. It was the same there, I guess; Pyre wanted Sin to be gone, to protect people, I wanted Sin to be gone and to protect people. The desires were there but our drives were individual. If that makes any sense. Still I couldn't be entirely angry at my experiences there. At first I was, both when I first arrived and when I first got back but it was brief as I could make them.

When I first arrived in Spira I was so angry and confused but never lost. Every day I kept dancing, showing Yuna how to dance for the Sendings, even practising Sendings myself because it was a dance. Then I decided to join to Crusaders to help protect Besaid. I danced and I sparred. It was like my drive was renewed and I felt more alive. My dance translated into my fighting style, I moved with the spear as if it was an extension of myself, I was good at it, I gained something beyond dancing and I felt good about it.

Then I came back, lying in a hospital bed in New York, just as confused and angry. When I was back home the reality of it hit me; I'd spent so much time focused on fighting, on defeating Sin and getting home, that it probably harmed my dancing career. Eight months gone, I may never get back to the level I needed to be at to get into a company, I could have already been in college. The "what could have been" haunted me and drove me. I was possessed, pushing myself way past my limit to regain every moment I had lost from Spira. It was a noticeable change: the determination, the ferocity, the passion, the drive, all there and exceeding everyone's expectations. I could have been out of the game, given up and gone home. I was not going anywhere.

Even still I couldn't say my time in Spira was all for nought. Rather it refreshed my love for dance and to keep fighting for what I wanted. I fought to get home from Spira and I did. I fight every day to prove that I am the best dancer in New York, and people believe it.

Sometimes I did feel guilty. I'd made dancing pretty much a twenty-four-seven job, so I didn't have much time to take myself away from it. I didn't want our promise to fade, especially since Christie never made it back, so I kept in touch with Lysander. Naturally because we were on different sides of the world it was a pain in the ass but we still talked whenever we had the chance. Even if it was a simple "hi", or we only had five minutes, we'd always reply. I'll admit it was nice because I still considered Lysander a friend, we went through hell together for crying out loud, I didn't want to lose that. If Christie was here I'd do the same with her.

Two years on and everything was back to normal, or as normal as it could be. I didn't talk about where I went because everyone would think I was crazy. Thankfully my parents managed to dampen down the interest in my story so I could get back to normal. Now I was on one of my few days that I took a break and was just hanging out, taking it easy. I was with some friends from college getting coffee even though it was nearly half ten at night. We'd just spent the day shopping, hanging out, not talking about dancing, just girl stuff I guess.

It wasn't long after when we all went out separate ways and I pulled my phone out my purse to text my parents. I'd hopefully hail down a cab quickly, or get the subway and get home before midnight. That was then I saw it: twelve missed calls from a number I didn't recognise. How did I not notice these? My phone wasn't on silent. A sinking feeling in my stomach just hit me. An unknown number calling you constantly didn't bode well. Ever.

Then the number didn't phone, but left a message: Answer your phone.

Then it rang. I let it ring out.

Another text: It's Oblivion.

Shit.

It rang again. He wasn't going to stop. I answered it.

"... Hello?" I said, walking down the street and then moving to the side of a building so I wasn't getting in people's way.

" _Grace? Sorry for the constant calls. I had to make sure I'd get your attention,"_ Oblivion's voice spoke. I couldn't explain it but I had a bad feeling and I was going with that. _"We need to talk. It urgent."_

"No. No thanks," I told him firmly, glancing to the road for a free cab every so often and being careful about my words. "I'm done. I did what you asked and I'm not doing anything more."

" _Grace you need to understand that this is..."_ his voice faded out, as though he was talking to someone. _"One moment Grace."_ There was a rustling for a moment and the person who spoke made my heart stop for a moment. A voice I hadn't heard in two years.

" _... Uh, hey Grace."_

"... Lysander? Is that you?"

" _Yeah... yeah,"_ he didn't sound like himself. The feeling got worse. _"But we need to talk to you. I wouldn't have agreed to it if it wasn't important. I'm not saying come with me, but can you hear us out at least?"_ The bad feeling wasn't going but part of me was saying to go, to talk to them. Lysander was right though: if it wasn't important he wouldn't be there.

"... Where are you?"

" _Central Park by the looks of it."_

"I'll call when I get there," I hung up my phone and eventually managed to hail down a cab to take me to the park. I still though it was a horrible idea but I had to see what was wrong.

* * *

When I got to the park I had to walk for ten minutes, calling Oblivion to get an idea of which part of the park he and Lysander were in. I kept an eye out for anything suspicious and kept my phone on hand. The bad feelings weren't leaving at all.

Then I saw them, standing on one of the pathways. Oblivion spotted me first, then Lysander. While Oblivion didn't move, Sandy started to walk towards me. I quickened my pace and hugged him. He hugged me right back and it was kind of a tight hug. He's definitely gotten a bit stronger, and he looked so different with the facial and ear piercings. I suppose since he was nearly eighteen now he looked more like a grown up. He was dressed for colder weather, nothing too warm, but then I remembered the whole different hemisphere thing.

"Hey," I finally managed to say when we pulled back from the hug. "You're looking good."

"You too," he said back. "Could've been a better circumstance, though."

"Yeah. Speaking of..." I looked past Lysander and to Oblivion. "You better start talking."

"I need to you both to help me. We need to go back to Spira," he said.

"Why? Why do we have to go back we done what you wanted," I replied.

"Christie's alive," Lysander chipped in.

"You serious?"

"But she's in trouble. All of Spira is but Christie is our priority," Oblivion said. "Angie's tracking her and if she gets to her before we can-"

"Why the hell haven't you gotten her back?" I interrupted, walking past Lysander and straight to Oblivion. "We got back fine and she's been there for two years? You had all that time to get her and you didn't do fuck."

"If I was able I would have," Oblivion didn't seem phased by my anger but his answer wasn't good enough for me and it shouldn't be good enough for Lysander. "Travelling through worlds works differently for those who aren't Death."

"I don't care about that bullshit," I said. "I'm not going anywhere with you unless you promise that Christie comes home with us. All of us come home this time."

A heavy pause. Oblivion took a step back.

"If we don't leave now Angie might get to her first. We need to move," he said and beckoned us to follow him. Lysander and I stood beside one another, watching him go.

"He didn't promise shit," Lysander remarked.

"We're coming back no matter what he says," I replied.

"Then I guess getting Christie back is our business."

* * *

Chapter 16: The Order, in Where Loyalties Lie (Final Fantasy 8) has been retconned to match this story.


	15. Preparations

Preparations

"Oh come on, at least think about it?"

"Rikku, for the last time, I'm not equipping any of your dresspheres," I reiterated for what felt like the umpteenth time. "I don't need anything like that."

"I know you don't, but don't you think it'd be cool to see how you'll handle it?" Rikku had pretty much tried every reason to get me geared up in the damn things.

"I wouldn't feel confident experimenting with different skills when we're trying to take out a super weapon," I said. "Besides, after the whole thing going on with Yuna and Lenne... I'll definitely pass."

"Suit yourself, then," Rikku sighed and put her arms on the back of her head. We were both standing on the deck of the Celsius for a breather after leaving the Thunder Plains. Naturally not long after the concert ended the storm resumed as though it had never once broke. Now we were flying somewhere between Djose and Luca, I couldn't exactly pitch where.

I did send word to the Machine Faction that I was going out to get Gippal back and to hold the fort while I was gone. They were all competent enough to handle themselves and they knew better than to enter any conflicts, especially after the concert. At least that's what I hoped. Sure, they listened to me because Gippal essentially told them to but what's stopping them from disregarding a sixteen year old when she's out the picture.

It wasn't long until Rikku and I were joined by Yuna and Paine. We watched the skies roll past us in silence, all of us thinking about what we were about to face.

"... Okay, look, Vegnagun is definitely bothering me, but there are other things we need to worry about too," Rikku eventually spoke up. "Look at Spira: it's a total mess."

"Shall we go check things out?" Paine suggested.

"I don't know if we'll have the time," Rikku admitted.

"Well... let's play it by ear," Yuna decided.

"Here's hoping they can play nice while we're gone," I said.

" _Gullwings! Round up! It's strategy time!"_ Brother's voice called over the intercom. Now that I'd been pretty much caught up I felt better equipped to help deal with the situation.

So we got back to the bridge with everyone ready to set out a plan of attack.

"We know that Vegnagun is in the deepest reached of the Farplane," Shinra began. "And the only way down is through one of those holes." Yuna gave a nod in agreement. Well she's experienced it personally.

"There's one in Besaid, one in Kilika, and one in Djose Temple," she added.

"Don't forget the Calm Lands; at the bottom of the gorge," Paine said. "As well as the one in the Bevelle underground."

"So which one do we jump into?" Rikku asked.

"Personally I think we should go to Djose," I spoke up. "Sure you guys found Yuna in the underground afterwards, but Djose right now is our only guarantee that we'll reach the Farplane. And what about after that? How do we reach the Farplane's deepest part?"

"Who cares? Just pick a hole and dive!" Brother exclaimed, breaking my thought process.

"I'd actually like to come out of this alive, thanks," I said, frowning at him.

"Guys? Before you go jumping down anywhere..." Buddy piped up. "We got a message from Besaid a little while ago: Lulu finally had her baby." I clasped my hands over my mouth and laughed in sheer joy, holding my hands together and giving a huge grin.

"Really? That's fantastic! We need to see them!" I said. Yuna and Rikku were pretty much mimicking my excitement and I think we were all in agreement to go to Besaid as quickly as possible. Guess we could do a quick detour and then jump down the hole in Besaid Temple. It made the most sense for us to do that anyway.

* * *

When we arrived at Besaid, Wakka was already running outside of the gates to meet us. He must have seen the ship fly to the island and wanted to tell us the news immediately. When we rushed over to him we waited for him to burst out with the news.

"It's a boy! You want to meet him?"

"Of course we do!" I nodded. He took us straight to the temple, where Lulu was, and she was sitting on a bench outside, holding the baby in her arms. I was surprised that she was up and about so soon after having the baby; she must have been exhausted. She couldn't help but laugh at us as Rikku, Yuna, and myself gravitated towards the child in question.

"Ra'c zicd cu lida!" Rikku almost squealed.

"Look at his hands, they're so tiny," Yuna giggled. In the background Paine was staying quiet but there was a smile there.

"Hey there cutie, how you doing?" I cooed quietly. He was still asleep, unaware of the sheer amount of adoration he was getting.

"Good thing he don't look like me," Wakka chuckled.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's got your mouth," Yuna said.

"And your hair," I smiled, noting the tufts of red hair on the baby's head already. I looked up to Wakka and Lulu. "Please tell me you've got a name for him."

"I think the Calm will end before Wakka decides on a name," Lulu smirked ever so slightly as she spoke.

"Hey this is my first important as a new parent," he tried to defend. I just gave him a look. "Hey, it's true. Requires intense emotional preparation, ya?" I kept giving him the look.

"Nine months not enough, then?" I followed with and folded my arms, turning to look at Lulu. "If he doesn't think of one soon please take over for him, will you?" Lulu laughed a little. "So is there any celebrations planned?"

"We're gathering everyone tonight to welcome him into the village," Wakka told us. "Be great if you guys stayed, ya?"

"Of course we will," Yuna nodded. Guess that was out plans made for us then.

We doted over the baby a little while longer before the four of us decided to take a walk around the island. It was thankfully still pretty peaceful, probably even more so since the concert. It reminded me of the early days after we defeated Sin. Everyone was just so overjoyed at the freedom from Sin after so long.

"Something's on your mind," I noted Yuna's far off expression as we stood at the top of the hill overlooking the village. The small monument that she once prayed to two years ago still stood. Now people came to it out of habit or for luck, rather than Yevon's blessing of a safe journey.

"I'm just thinking... after tonight, I want to see the rest of Spira," she said to me. She clasped her hands behind her back and looked out to the village again. "Rikku's right; Spira isn't at it's best right now and I wouldn't feel comfortable fighting Vegnagun with all these things on my mind. We need to be at our best and I think I'll be able to do that once I know Spira's okay."

"Pretty sure... actually you know what? Go for it," I agreed. "Was going to say that Spira would be fine without the High Summoner about, but after everything that's happened I understand the concern. It's your story, you take it any way you want."

"Haven't heard anyone say that for a while," Yuna mused. "But you're right: it is my story. It'll go the way I want it to go." She turned to me. "What about your story?"

"It's telling me to get to the Farplane as soon as possible," I said. "I know Spira isn't in good shape right now but Vegnagun is down there, and Nooj and Gippal need help. So what I'm thinking is that I head down and I'll stall Shuyin and Vegnagun for as long as I can until you guys get there."

"So we're splitting up again?" Rikku piped up, having listened in to the conversation. "We were so close to making you a Gullwing."

"Maybe another time," I said, laughing a little. "But I've got to do this. I'll make sure to save the best for when you guys arrive."

"You better! Otherwise you'll be a lot of trouble!" Rikku warned. I couldn't help but laugh a little more. In the back of my head, though, I was worried about going to the Farplane myself.

* * *

Later that night Wakka gathered the village to the bonfire to officially meet his and Lulu's son. What I was most amazed at was that he'd finally chosen a name: Vidina. It suited him, and everyone in the village celebrated the arrival of the baby. It was a fairly quiet affair really, mostly for the new family's sake, and I left a little later in the night to the temple. I was planning to go down to the Farplane as quickly as I could to help the others. I could only hope they were okay.

When I passed through the trials and reached the antechamber I was surprised that another person was there: Andra. She was standing in the middle of the room, staring up at the door to the Chamber of the Fayth. I approached her slowly, confused as to why she had come down here.

"Andra?" I asked. She jumped a little from shock and turned to me, one hand over her chest.

"Sorry, startled me there," she said. "You getting away from the party?"

"Could say that... why are you down here?"

"... It's quiet here. I needed to think," her tone changed. Her body language changed. Her movements were slowed, her sway seeming more trance like, her usual energy burnt away to cinders. Her eyes were slightly glazed, staring into the torch flames, engrossed in it. "... You're going to fight that thing?"

"Vegnagun. Yeah," I nodded. The hand that was pressed to her chest remained there. Her sway slowed but she still never became motionless.

"It's stupid, wishing I'd gotten to know you more," Andra said, turning her eyes away from the fire. "But after this is over... part of me doubts that you'll want to stay friends."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Me. What I am. The stigma people like me have because there are too many bad ones," she went on, again not looking at me once. "I knew you suspected something on that patrol; the look you gave me when I healed you. Fire is a part of us and... it's not something you personally associate with pleasant experiences." Andra tilted her head back, gazing at the roof. "It's just another reason we're seen as bad... and I try so hard not to be, to not give in to that stereotype. There are too many bad ones. I... I just wanted you to know that we aren't all bad. Before he got to you."

"Andra what are you talking about?" I asked again. I wasn't sure if she was suddenly going mad or she was leading to something.

"There's someone... the first one who gave us the bad name," she started. "Someone who's still alive, still manipulating people for no cause. I tried to get to others before he did but I failed. Then I realised... there's one he couldn't get to, one I could warn... you. I thought... if I could reach you first I could make you aware of him, of what he could do." Finally, Andra looked me dead in the eyes, hers were completely drained. "Come on, Christie, you know I'm not from Spira."

"Andra you need to start making some sense, I don't know what you're talking about!" My voice echoed in the chamber, the frustration bouncing off the walls and setting off something in Andra. Her eyes lit up for only a second before dulling again.

"Sorry. It's... something I try to fight," she said. "I get it from him... I get a lot from him. Makes sense since he made me." She looked down at the ground and put her hands together. "I don't really know where to start for it to all make sense... but... there's something a lot bigger going on, you know that, you're not stupid. Sooner or later it's going to catch up with us; I only wanted to try do the right thing and help before things got worse." I'd never seen her struggle so much with words before it was like she was a totally different person.

"Andra... Andra I can't stay here and try figure out what you're saying," I said, trying to be sympathetic but it was no use going around in circles with her. It seemed to make something click with her as I walked past her and up the steps to the Chamber.

"Christie," she said. Definite and serious. I paused. "Why are you doing this? I know you care about Spira and want to protect it, but is that all? Or do you think that, by some stroke of luck, afterwards you'll be able to get home? You don't know any other way so you're hoping that if you save the world again another opportunity will come up? … Is that it?"

I slowly turned to her. Andra's back was still to me. She was still as a statue. My heart was pounding out my chest.

"... I didn't say anything about Earth."

"You didn't have to; I knew before I met you," she said. "I didn't say because I knew you'd panic or get on the defensive. You'd be worried that I'd hurt you like she did. But she's not bad... not completely. The Superiors, they're manipulating her, just like Oblivion said. I'm not working with him. With any luck he doesn't know I exist. Really, I shouldn't exist. But that entire family has been manipulated by them in some way or another." Andra sighed and her arms dropped to her side. "Honestly, Christie... I don't have a clue what I'm doing. I see what these people are doing, what's happened to get them to this point and I... I can't stand by and watch it get worse. I want to do something but I'm just making it up as I go along and I'm not sure if I'm even doing anything right."

There was a long pause and utter silence. I had to fight Vegnangun and I was worried that this was wasting time. But I really had been dragged into a bigger mess than I'd bargained for, no matter if I liked it or not. I didn't know if Andra, or anyone really, had the full picture but I certainly didn't.

"... Then say I don't find a way back to Earth," I said. "Say I'm still here... if I come back to Besaid will you tell me everything you know? Then we can figure out something together?"

Andra turned around to face me. For the first time in this conversation her face lit up and she smiled widely, nodding in agreement to the plan.

"Absolutely. I'm an open book."

"Great. I'll be seeing you."

We didn't say anything else. I went into the Chamber of Fayth alone. I stood at the edge of the great, gaping hole that spouted forth a haze of pyreflies and looked down into its blackened depths. I was nervous about dropping down but there was no going back. I had to defeat Vegnagun. I had to stop it.

So I jumped down the hole.


	16. The Farplane Abyss

The Farplane Abyss

When I eventually landed, falling for what felt like an eternity, the place was incredibly dark. For having so many pyreflies spouting from the hole there was virtually nothing here. I could see some flames flickering in the distance but nothing more than that, and some platforms that were barely visible. The path down was linear, is filled with leaps and bounds I had to take on faith. The path just kept going and going until it reached a large, empty platform that let off a faint glow that only appeared when I got close to it. The closer I got the brighter it became. With no other option I took another jump into it, becoming blinded by the light but I didn't land on hard ground. A rustle of grass sounded underneath me as my feet hit a bed of flowers and the scenery changed entirely.

It was familiar but very different, cliffs and waterfalls with the water rushing into nothingness, pyreflies spiralling freely in the vast and cloudy sky. Flowers covered every surface, endless beds of almost ethereal flowers. They were beautiful. It had been a long time since I was in the Farplane but I recognised it immediately, mostly the clouds and the ringing of the pyreflies as they floated in the air brought back memories of when I came here before it became too unstable after the Guado left. I had never been this deep down though. Don't think anyone had.

There were other people down here too, a woman and two men. They were familiar, I knew them from Luca. They recognised me too. Thankfully they didn't act hostile so I kept myself relaxed.

"Yuna's not with you?" The woman asked. I think I could remember her name.

"She won't be long. Thought I'd get a head start on things," I said. I looked over her shoulder to the ominous portal behind her, where the guys stood. "You know what's in there?"

"No. Nooj left a sphere for the boss," I think it was Ormi, I'm sure. The other guy was Logos. Leblance crossed her arms and nodded.

"It said to not follow him, that it's too dangerous, and to wait for his return" she said. "And just one look at his face, how could I say no?"

"So him and Gippal are through there?" I asked. I looked at the portal for a moment and made my decision. "Well, I'm going after them. Tell the Gullwings what's happening when they get here, okay?"

"Excuse me, I don't take kindly to orders," Leblanc said as I walked past her to the portal. I turned back to look at her.

"Look, I'll pass the message that you're waiting for Nooj. Hell I'll bloody drag him and the other two back to Spira myself," I said and went straight through the portal before anything else could be said. For the portal being a swirling black and red abyss of nothingness, when I stepped through it took me to a brightly illuminated mechanical area, paths of metal and electrical barriers erected at even intervals. All around was a spiralling mass, it looked like streams of pyreflies moving at incredible speeds, looking more like ribbons than the globules I was used to. The place felt removed from Spira; something sitting on the outskirts of the world.

The path forward was straight and simplistic, little diverging paths and only one goal: the huge spherical hub that lay in the distance. I heard the screeching of machina and gunfire, seeing small explosions in the distance. Then I saw more... I saw this huge, hulking beast of a machine. It had huge black wings, six legs, coloured nodes dotted its body, monstrous horns and a large, almost serpentine tail. From this distance it was already a beast, probably the size of an airship, maybe bigger. The moment I saw it I knew exactly what this thing was: Vegnagun.

I immediately ran down the path as more explosions happened to try help. I knew Gippal and Nooj would be there fighting it and I had to help them. Vegnagun itself was fast and as I running it began to flee deep into the hovering core that still lay in the distance. Nooj and Gippal noticed my arrival as it was fleeing.

"Chris? What are you doing down here?" Gippal asked. He was on the ground and I noticed a gaping hole in his side. Nooj was still standing, leaning on his cane for support.

"I came to help... what happened?" I hesitated for a moment, looking at the sphere Vegnagun had retreated to.

"We've been trying to corner it. They've got nowhere left to run now," Nooj said. I crouched down beside Gippal and dug out some potions as he put pressure on the wound. "Stay here and help Gippal."

"And you're going to fight that thing yourself? It and Shuyin? Fat chance am I letting you do that," I argued. "We stay here for everyone to recover. Yuna and the others are on their way so we can-"

"I have a plan," Nooj interrupted. "And we don't have time to wait. If we don't act now Shuyin will activate Vegnangun."

"I hate to say it but he's right," Gippal said, groaning as he pulled himself more upright. "Don't know how long we've been chasing that thing but if we don't do something now, then there's not going to be a second chance."

I felt like if I had been here sooner I could have thought of something, or I could have helped in some way. This felt like a completely unprepared plan, I didn't care if it was coming from the mouth of a world leader. Even still I didn't have enough knowledge on their situation or with Vegnagun to convince them otherwise. I really didn't have a choice but to let Nooj go ahead.

"Stall it as much as you can then. Once Gippal's stable I'm coming in right behind you," I said, enough firmness in my voice so he wouldn't argue. I don't think he wanted to; as long as I let him go that was all he was concerned about. "Nooj. Leblanc's waiting for you, just like you asked her to. You better come back."

He didn't say a word. He just left. I sighed and worked on trying to heal Gippal's injury. He'd taken a potion and I had helped him up to a nearby wall for support. It wasn't too bad since we could get something done to it immediately. He wouldn't be out for too long anyway.

"He's always like that," Gippal said to break the silence. "Guess you couldn't stay away after all, huh? What was all that about the hero days being done?"

"Shut up, I couldn't watch things happen when I could be doing something about it," I returned, cracking a smile. "And what was all that about being back before I knew it?"

"You know how it gets trying to save the world from complete destruction; you get tied up, it was out of my hands," he shrugged. Least his sense of humour hadn't taken a hit. "So... Leblanc's waiting on Nooj, huh?"

"Yeah. She's in the Farplane... surprised she hasn't followed me yet," I nodded. Gippal gave a short laugh and glanced down at his wounds. Least it was healing now.

"We talked about how long it'd take for our girls to jump in and follow," he said. I paused for a moment and looked at him, brows furrowed and tilting my head to the side. He shrugged again. "Hey, you two always want to be involved."

"I think I missed the memo about being your girl," I told him. We stared at one another for a few moments in silence before smiling and laughing. I lowered my head, checking his injury. It went quiet again as I was doing so. "But... um, now probably isn't the best time to be talking about it. You know, threat of an ancient machina preparing to destroy the world takes priority."

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed there for, or how time really worked in this place if it was within the deepest reaches of the Farplane. I started getting really restless and paced around the platform. It felt like an eternity but I'm sure only a couple of minutes had passed, maybe. I tried to occupy myself but Gippal was fine by this point, just needed to recover, so there was nothing I could do. I wanted to wait on the Gullwings since they pretty much had a plan, but I had to stall Vegnagun with Nooj, but I didn't want to rush in and get careless if I end up fighting Shuyin or if Vegnagun activates.

"Hey," I looked down at Gippal, not realising how frantic I'd been pacing. "You should probably make sure Nooj is okay."

"Sure you'll be fine by yourself?" I asked.

"Relax, I'll follow as soon as I can," he said. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

I knew from his tone that something was going on that he didn't approve of Nooj doing. I just nodded and headed up the platforms that Nooj had taken towards the core where Vegnagun had retreated. As soon as I had a clear run I bolted down the path to reach them.

* * *

The core itself was darker than anywhere else in the Farplane. It felt like a hollow shell, completely devoid of life. A little unsettling considering everything. Vegnagun was visible at the far end, Nooj dwarfed by its colossal size. I got to him, finding that he was having a stand off with the beast. The closer I got I began to hear soft music play, a piano to be precise. I looked up in the direction of the noise. Baralai, leader of New Yevon, was sitting atop Vegnagun. He wasn't alone; a figure mimicked his movements exactly, or rather manipulated Baralai to mimic him. From this distance he looked like Tidus; I was slightly taken aback by it. I knew it was actually Shuyin but Yuna was right, they did look alike.

"How do you plan on stalling it?" I asked. Nooj still wasn't looking at me so I turned to him. All I saw on his face was a calculating stare focused right on the machina.

"Stop the body, and you stop him," he said. For the first time he looked at me. "Distract them. Make sure their entire attention is focused on you."

"Then what?"

"I'll shoot Baralai."

I stared at him coldly and didn't move. It suddenly all made sense why he just took Gippal and himself down here to follow Baralai: so their options were limited.

"Like hell am I doing that. Are you insane?" I asked through gritted teeth. In the moment Vegnagun started twitched and grumbling, moving around slightly as though it sensed us.

"Control yourself," Nooj warned me. "It will react to your emotions and there won't be another chance."

I stayed still and took a deep breath. I was still angry, though I pushed the feelings aside and Vegnagun seemed to settle. We both knew that we were locked into place; he couldn't shoot Baralai without a distraction, which I refused to give, and I couldn't speak without the possibility of triggering Vegnagun and killing us both.

So there we were. The stand-off continued. It was all we could do. No one had any other option.

"What's going on?" I heard Yuna ask. I was so thankful they had arrived now. I still didn't move, more concerned I'd trigger Vegnagun more than anything, but took a deep breath.

"Nooj says he has a plan," I said slowly and careful of my tone. Nooj turned from me and faced the Gullwings to explain. "Not that it's clever or anything." I added before he spoke.

"Shuyin acts through another, he has to. Stop the body and you stop him," he said to them. "I'll shoot Baralai. His body will be useless, but if we're lucky he don't die. Shuyin will abandon his body and come back for me," He spoke without giving them the chance to interrupt. "My body is already rigged. I'm taking Shuyin with me." He wasn't giving us the option to disagree. It was his way or nothing. He wanted to die.

"But... you're our captain," Paine said to him, as if trying one last time to convince him otherwise.

"Exactly," was his response.

I looked at the girls. Paine was so angry and hurt at his idea, at how easy he found it to throw his life away. Rikku looked at the ground and turned away, so I couldn't fully gauge her reaction. Yuna, however, had the hardest stare as Nooj turned his back to them. In her eyes I saw something in Nooj's words struck a chord with her; something that we were all so familiar with. Something she was flat out refusing to happen again.

"I don't like your plan. It sucks."


	17. The Plan

The Plan

"Your plan is awful. Think about it: it's no different than what we did two years ago. We destroyed our own allies. We destroyed the Aeons that had fought together with us at our side. We didn't have a choice then. We believed it was the only way we could save Spira. Do you know what it felt like to watch them die? Right before my eyes? It was the only thing we could. It was the only choice we had. I gave in, I accepted, I believed. I allowed it to be true. I thought I'd be able to go through it without ever doubting myself but I... it hurt so much.

Everyone was smiling. "Great job Yuna. You did it. You saved us all." There were too many smiles to count. And I know that I was smiling too. But now... when I look back...

The people who should be here aren't. The ones who should be smiling with me aren't here.

"We had no choice"... always "we had no choice". Those are our magic words. We repeat them to ourselves again and again but you know... the magic never worked! The only thing we're left with... is regret.

No. I don't this any more. I don't want friends to die... or fade away. I don't want battles where we have to lose in order to win. Nooj I know what you say is what you mean to do.

Give me your resolve. Believe in Yuna."

I'd never been more glad to have Yuna there at that moment. Because everything she said was damn well true. I looked at Nooj, hoping he was reconsidering his stupid idea. His expression didn't change at all. I held my ground, ready to expect the worst response from him.

"So you have a plan?" He asked. I let out the breath I was holding. Thank goodness he was, at the very least, holding off his own plan.

"Light?" Paine looked at Yuna for confirmation of their idea. Yuna just gave her a smile.

"That's Plan B. Before that... Rikku?" She turned to her cousin. "No matter how monstrous it looks, Vegnagun is just another machina. So we can take it apart, right?"

"Yeah... maybe?" Rikku's words were hesitant as she put her hand under her chin. I glanced to my side, noticing a group of familiar faces on the approach and I couldn't contain my smile.

"You never used to be the think-before-you-act type, what gives?" Gippal said, sauntering in as if he hadn't been injured at all. Leblanc, Ormi and Logos were alongside him too.

"And I never was the wait-like-a-good-girl type, isn't that right Noojie?" Leblanc had the biggest smirk on her face as Nooj shook his head at her.

"Vegnagun can be destroyed. Abso-posi-you better believe it. Want to know why?" Gippal continued.

"Because people built it!" Rikku answered.

"Everyone, it looks like we can stop this thing after all!" Yuna grinned.

The surge of confidence was shook by Vegnagun's sudden movements. It started expelling steam from pipes but didn't make any grand motions. I remembered that it responded to the emotions of people around it. A wrong move and we were done for.

"Now it's pissed," Ormi laughed.

"What about Shuyin?" Nooj asked Yuna.

"Plan B: Love," she answered, as damn well corny as it sounded. "I've come this far to bring Lenne's feelings to Shuyin. I'm not stopping now."

"The power of love conquers all. So romantic! Count me in!" Leblanc exclaimed. Gippal and I exchanged glances, smiling a little and both feeling how cheesy the power of love was at the moment.

Vegnagun jolted suddenly and the music from its head crescendoed, echoing throughout the Farplane as Shuyin began to activate the weapon. It sprung to life and opened up it's wings, standing straight up on its legs and lashing its tail. We weren't safe up here and we all fled backwards to avoid the tail slamming down on us.

It wasn't difficult to get out of its range s it was mainly downhill but Shuyjin began to move Vegnagun so it was harder to reach. The platforms were pushed about from side to side, up and down,Vegnagun using a number on them to support itself.

The nine of us watched until it settled. I looked at Yuna then to Vegnagun, looking for a way towards it or a weak point. It was made by humans so it could be broken down just as easily. Rather than actually brings out any weaponry it just flailed, the tail lashing about the most as it stomped every so often, letting out a vicious, ear piercing roar. The way it acted, the way Shuyin was controlling it, or if this was joint effort from them both...

"It's scared," I realised. "It's scared and it's trying to scare us off. We have the upper hand right now."

"I think you've got a different view of the upper hand than most people, Chris," Gippal noted.

"No, she's right," Yuna said. "If we all attack at once we can do this. We need to split up." So we'll split into three teams and attack its most vulnerable parts and cover for the others. An attack from all fronts was really our best bet for taking it out now.

"Leave the legs to us," Leblanc said.

"We've got the torso," Gippal nodded.

"Guess that leaves the tail," Rikku finished.

Leblanc, Ormi and Logos went off towards the legs, but we'd need to pass them to get up to the torso. I ran ahead, climbing up the smaller platforms to try get underneath Vegnagun without being crushed.

I narrowly dodged a leg closing in towards me, thankfully jerking when Ormi flung his shield at it. I got more out in the open, seeing the three focusing on one of the front legs to try topple it down.

"Cover us while we get to the torso!" I called out. "We'll lend a hand if we weaken the core enough, okay?"

"Focus on your target, love. We'll be fine," Leblanc answered, sending out a razor sharp wind into the middle leg. She was right; we had to keep focused. I had to help take out the torso.

I leapt from a platform onto a ramp, running upwards to the large platform. I rolled and dodged as one of its arms slammed down in an attempt to get me. It brought its other arm up, circling the platform bar one small gap that Nooj and Gippal arrived from. We looked up at the head that shadowed us. We were basically surrounded and screwed if we weren't careful. And here I was ready to run up to it armed with nothing but my fists, wasn't I clever?

"Keep your eyes open. We need to try pre-empt its movements," Nooj said.

"Easier said than done," Gippal replied.

"Just cover each other and take every opening you can get," I said. "If I'm being honest... we're going to have to hold out until the others are finished with their targets."

The machine roared at us and reared back, firing off a barrage of missiles at us. We spread out to avoid the main bulk and the guys took aim and fired. I noticed a faint purple glow from behind a glass casing on the chest and ran towards it, punching it as hard as I could. It was clearly an exposed part of the core but the glass was reinforced, and Vegnangun reacted violently when I punched it. It was like I had winded it.

Vegnagun slammed down, almost hitting Nooj with one of its arms as the Meyvn shot at its head. I ran back to its core and hit it again, having it roar and attempt to slam its hand down on me. I jumped out the way and backed up. This thing was going to take a while to wear down. We'd need everyone up here if we want a shot at taking it out.

The fighting just kept going. It was a volley of hits and return hits, dodging and countering and trying to shut down that core on its chest. Leblanc and her boys showed up after who knows how long to lend a hand, but even with the extra help it seemed to do nothing.

After a time, Leblanc ordered Ormi and Logos to get the Gullwings up here to help out. She hung at the back using spells and ranged attacks while Nooj and Gippal were in the middle and me at the front. Vegnagun noticed out formation and charged up a blast, aiming right for the guys. When I looked up and noticed this I charged straight for them, Gippal got out the way fast enough but Nooj had less mobility; I tackled him out the way, taking the hit for myself. A barrage of bullets hit my back and I landed on my front, the force almost crushing my chest. When the fallout settled I pushed myself up, wheezing from lack of air. That hurt a lot more than I was bracing myself for.

"This thing just keeps ticking," Gippal said. I turned myself around, sitting and looking up at Vegnagun. Whatever we throwing at it it just threw back, we had get a leg up on it somehow.

"We'll finish it," We looked around to Paine when she spoke, arriving with Yuna and Rikku.

"Do it," Nooj nodded.

The girls rushed into the fray and took on Vegnagun while we held back and recovered. I knew that thing was damn dangerous for just three people but we were all really beat up from attacking it. It must have been focusing all its energy and effort on supporting itself while fighting us. I knew I could still fight. I had to.

I groaned and grit my teeth as I pulled myself up. The minute I was on my feet I started heading towards the girls, stumbling a little. Rikku threw me a potion and I downed it as quick as I could, feeling a shot of energy burst through me. Revitalised, I ran to Vegnagun and joined the fight at full strength, or almost full strength anyway.

The longer the fight went on the more of us joined in. Everyone was starting to recover and heal, and the assault came in at full strength. Vegnagun was still powerful but it was clear with the combined strength of the lot of us that we were wearing it down. The arms were starting to give way, the glowing core had cracked, its ammo was low. When we saw the core cracking we all focused our efforts onto it, a well placed combined shot broke the glass and sent Vegnagun malfunctioning and exploding. We had to rush backwards to avoid its head as it toppled down. As the dust settled there was nothing but silence. I tried to peer over the top of Vegnagun's head to see if I could see Baralai.

"What now?" Paine asked and broke the quiet.

"Maybe we're finished?" Rikku responded with uncertainty.

"Finished indeed..." we heard Baralai's voice with someone else's layered over it. "All of Spira is finished!"

He began to activate Vegnagun once again, the head starting to rise up and the machine brought itself to its feet. I wasn't prepared to stand and watch it ready an attack so, as it was starting to rise, I ran towards its head and leapt, grabbing onto its mandibles as it reared up. I began climbing upwards as fast as I could. The Farplane's energy started swirling around its mouth and it was opening slowly, gathering energy. I peered inside as its jaws widened, staring down the barrel of a huge cannon.

No. No this wasn't going to happen.

I vaulted up onto its tusks on its upper jaw as its mouth opened fully, the cannon extending out completely and readying to fire. I pushed myself back and landed on top of the gun, staring down Vegnagun in the eye. I looked up to the control panel on its head, seeing Baralai and the spectre that controlled him.

"Shuyin!" I shouted over the roars of Vegnagun to reach him, knowing he was probably beyond reasoning. I still had to try Yuna's plan. "Shuyin! You have to listen! We have Lenne!"

Shuyin was still managing the controls but he turned around. I saw the Gullwings climbing up and I nodded to Yuna. When she got her footing she used her Garment Grid to change into the Songstress outfit, walking to stand beside me. She looked up at Shuyin but I couldn't gauge his reaction. It was enough to get him to stop and leap away of the control panel. Shuyin looked completely surprised at Yuna. Beneath him was Baralai, totally unconscious now. He was only being puppetted by Shuyin.

"Lenne? Is that...?" He couldn't even finish his question and stared at Yuna in wonder.

"There's something I must tell you. Words left unspoken for a thousand years," Yuna began, keeping her voice even and gentle, trying to convey Lenne as best she could. "... I love you... and I'm grateful. Grateful that you stayed with me until the end."

"But I couldn't save you!" Shuyin tried to argue, his voice cracking a little.

"It doesn't matter. Please don't go on grieving alone. Rest," Yuna spoke, her final word layered with the voice of another woman. It stirred something in Shuyin for a moment. A moment long enough for him to break his control over Baralai. He collapsed to the ground, unmoving. I know one of us should have went to check on him but we were too worried it would break the charade. Shuyin was fixated on Yuna and didn't seem to notice the rest of us.

"We can finally fade... together?" He extended his hand out, hoping she would take it. I looked at Yuna, knowing she was uncertain. Was she bound to both Shuyin and Lenne forever? Was she going to do it? That question was never answered because of Shuyin's unprecedented reaction. He drew back from Yuna and glared at her. We all knew something had went horribly wrong. "No... you. Are not. Lenne!"

His anger radiated from him as the Farplane's energy was enough to bring him into a physical state. He drew a sword and ran towards Yuna, ready to attack her. I got in front of Yuna and blocked the blade with my arms, the sword cutting into my skin and he pulled back, the blade sliding through the cut and it spilled blood. I did my best to shake it off and went for him, trying to make him block obvious attacks to catch him off balance with a sweep or cheap shot. Paine had ran to Baralai and dragged him out of the fray, propping him up at the side of Vegnagun's head.

We surrounded Shuyin, knowing his anger could only power him for so long. He was in no state to posses any of us as his mind was too clouded. All he could focus on was his disgust of Yuna pretending to be Lenne and, as a result, he focused his attacks on her. In turn I shielded and shoved her out the way, taking the hits myself. I tried to get his anger focused onto me so the girls could weaken him but he was fixated on Yuna. With every hit he dealt me I returned greater. I had kicked and punched as he tried to go for Yuna and I had to stop him. Thankfully Rikku and Paine focused on wearing him down. Even with that his biggest weakness was himself; his anger was wearing him down.

Eventually all he could do was fall to his knees, dropping his sword in defeat. You could feel his need to keep fighting, to get revenge. He couldn't do it any more. A thousand years had broken him completely.

"Shuyin..." Yuna tried to speak with him again, approaching him. I grabbed her arm to stop her from getting too close.

"Don't try to tell me that you understand," he snapped at her. He was acting like a wounded animal. Part of me wished he heard Yuna out but it was a far cry of hope.

A light shone from Yuna amid the silence, a woman taking form in front of Yuna. I recognised her from the concert: Lenne herself. She walked to Shuyin slowly and he panicked and scrambled, thinking she was another illusion. Her movements were so gentle, so calm. It eased the anger Shuyin held.

"Hi there," Lenne said softly.

"A thousand years and this is all we get?"

"This moment's enough. I don't need anything else. Just knowing how you feel is enough. Shuyin... let's end this. Let's go home."

"Can we?"

"That was all a thousand years ago. We've come too far to look back now. Rest Shuyin. Rest with me..."

There was something in that moment that was very special, and very personal to both Shuyin and Lenne. They had died together and been apart for a thousand years. With every word Lenne spoke, not a single one sounded angry. All she wanted was for him to find peace; for him to not be alone. He could have that now. Now all this could end.

"Thank you."

And with those final words both Lenne and Shuyin burst into pyreflies and gently scattered into the sky above Vegnagun. The machine itself deactivated, drained of all power despite everything. It was over. All of this was at an end.

And I could be more grateful for it.

* * *

 **Sorry for the massive delay; it's a thing that seems to happen at the end of stories with me nowadays.**


	18. The Confrontation

The Confrontation

We had waited until we were fully recovered before we started to make our way back through the Farplane. It was a weirdly quiet and calm affair, no one really talked at all. Finally it was over and maybe Spira could get itself sorted and pull itself together. As long as the guys didn't run off again; I'd go after them and drag them straight back.

It was at the portal to the flowers fields in the Farplane when I stopped and folded my arms, looking up at the swirling skies. Everyone else had gone through except for myself and Yuna. She paused and stood beside me.

"Guess we can't catch a break, huh?" Yuna said, smiling as she looked up at the sky with me. I laughed a little.

"Yeah. Maybe this time Spira might learn not to tear itself apart in the aftermath," I said. We were quiet again for a few moments. "What are you going to do after this? You still going to do the Sphere Hunter thing?"

"I think so," Yuna nodded. "After seeing Shuyin and Lenne, I think I want to keep looking. I think... once I have an answer I'll be happy."

"So you won't be coming back home any time soon," I smiled. I turned my head to face Yuna. "I'll catch up. I just want to take a moment."

"Okay," Yuna said and headed for the portal. Before she went through she turned to me. "Don't take too long or we'll be back for you."

"I won't be long," I waited for Yuna to go through the portal and stayed silent for a moment. I knew this was coming eventually and took a deep breath. "... I know you're here so you might as well show yourself."

At first there was just quiet. I knew I wasn't alone though. I heard the footsteps finally, getting closer and closer. They were slow, deliberate, focused. I didn't want to turn around but this was something I knew would happen. When I turned around I saw her. She'd barely changed after two years. From appearance to attitude, Angel looked to be exactly the same. She stood a distance from me, her sword sheathed. She kept her eyes on me, an almost vacant stare.

"How perceptive of you," she said. "I thought you'd be down here sooner."

"I had priorities," I responded. I had known it was her trying to lure me down the Djose hole before Yuna had her concert. I didn't understand why she didn't just confront me there and then but at the same time I was thankful. "So why did you come back?"

"You're a mistake; an extension of a problem that needs resolved," Angel said coldly. "The Surperiors want you dead."

"Well they can damn well try," I watched her hands in case she was going to draw her sword to summon a flame. "You could have done this at any point in the last two years. Why wait until now? It's because I'm not even the one you want. You threaten to kill me, and it draw Oblivion out, right?" She didn't answer but I knew I was right. "I don't know what happened, that's between you and Oblivion, but you leave the rest of us out of it."

"It's not that simple, Christie," Angel's eyes narrowed and her hands clenched. "They want you all dead. They need you all dead. You're a threat."

"What have we done that scares them?" I asked. Honestly I didn't know the answer to that. The whole situation with the Superiors was still vague to me and it felt like their problems lay with Oblivion for the most part. "The past two years I've been trying to build a life because you took away my chance of going home. The Superiors can fuck off for all I care, and so can you. But I know that won't happen, won't it not? So, you know what? Let's just get this over with?" I raised my hands and got ready to charge at her. She drew her sword and prepared a fireball.

"Fine, Christie. This time you won't escape."

A gunshot was heard and Angel backed off, a bullet hitting the hand that held her flames. She shook her hand to relieve the pain and looked to find the culprit. Another gunshot narrowly missed her. Then it became more consistent, getting Angel to increase her distance from me.

"You want to fucking try it?"

I gasped quietly when I saw both Grace and Lysander running to my side. Lysander still had his guns aimed at Angel while Grace gripped her spear, pointing it in the same direction. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them. They were alive; they had managed to get home!

"You okay sweetie?" Grace asked. I nodded, still a little dumbfounded at their appearance. "Okay, Angel, you've got one chance to back off now. We're done with this. We're going home."

"And if I don't believe that?" Angel retorted.

"Then you're even more fucking stupid than I thought, and we'll fucking make sure you don't get in our way," Lysander answered. The atmosphere became heavier and more intense. I knew this would end up in a huge brawl so I kept eyeing Angel. I saw her eyes go between the three of us, watching our movements.

"... Fine," she eventually said. "But only if Oblivion comes out. I know he's with you."

"Angie, let them go," almost appearing from nowhere, Oblivion walked into view. "This has nothing to do with them."

"You're the one who brought them into this!" Angel yelled, losing her cool. "You're the one who started this: you killed Fina, you abandoned me, you start plans to kill the Superiors, just what are you trying to gain?"

"Angie I don't know how many times I have to tell you: I did not kill Fina," Oblivion was trying to keep calm though his eyes showed his upset at his niece. "If you come with me I'll tell you everything. I'll give you proof, answer any questions, anything that will let you see the truth."

Angel kept her eyes on Oblivion but we were all too one edge to move in case it triggered her to attack. This was all between the two of them and we had just been caught up in the middle. Eventually Angel took something from her pocket: a small golden orb.

"How about we ask them?"

She dropped the orb on the ground and it bounced a little. There was a silence before the skies darkened down. Five people emerged from smoke and shadows and winds, standing behind Angel. It didn't take a genius to figure it out: these were the Superiors. Any chance we had to get out was lost now; we were in this for the long run.

"How wonderful to see you again, Oblivion," one of the men said.

"You're a sick man for brainwashing a child, Atrum," was all Oblivion returned with. "You've went to great lengths to destroy our families. Now you want her to kill me so you can kill her yourself."

"Your madness is destroying Utopia, Oblivion, and you refuse to see fact," a woman and then gestured to us. "You even raised warriors to aid your meaningless cause and what has that done? Added more victims to your insanity."

"All you're doing is twisting this around to your own ends and for your own power," Oblivion said. "The Rift is being torn apart from your own bids for power. If I die without a successor, then the balance is thrown and everyone is in danger, including all of you." Oblivion gave us a quick glance, then looked at Angel and the Superiors. "But it's not just me you want dead, isn't it? You kill Death, you have a shot at immortality, or you fuck it up and die anyway. But if I die... you can get to someone who can really hurt you... her." Angel's face turned to confusion and she glanced between the two parties. "Angie could kill all of you if she wanted. You just want her to die before she can realise that. So you take everything from her: her parents, her home, her aunt, pin the blame on her only surviving peer, direct her anger to me then, once I'm dead, you kill her and obtain power for yourselves. I'm the only person standing between you and her. It's why you won't let her go home... she'll find out the truth then. The moment she goes home is the moment you have lost."

The air was tense as the different parties remained motionless. If any of us moved we'd have a fight and I knew we had no chance against people who claimed to be deities. I glanced at Oblivion and our eyes met. I could see the cogs turning as he came to a realisation.

"Angie," he began, turning once again to his niece. "Your power is contained inside a silver orb. Power that was taken from you to protect you from them. If you have it you can stop them; you can learn the truth."

"He's lying," one of the woman said. Angel just looked between the two groups. I think this was the first time doubt was playing into her head. Oblivion turned to face me again, holding out his hand.

"Christie. Give me the orb," he said. At that moment it clicked; the silver orb that he told me to keep from Angel. The one her mother had gotten rid of at her birth. The one Lysander had found, by random chance it seemed, and gave to me. That little orb was a key in this bigger picture that Grace, Lysander, and myself had all been dragged into.

But there was a problem.

"I don't have it."

It was back home. In Besaid. I didn't think I needed it.

"Kill all of them," was Atrum's order when Oblivion was stunned into silence.

It happened so quickly. One of the male Superiors was behind the three of us and had thrown both Grace and Lysander to the sides and grabbed me by my throat. He effortlessly lifted me in the air as I gripped his arm and struggled, trying to stay conscious. I heard gun shots and yelling and magic spells being cast. None of that was my concern. I had to get free.

In a heated flash of panic mixed with my survival instinct, I stopped grabbing at his arm to pull him off and instead slid my hand under his forearm. I didn't know if it would work. I could only hope. The circumstances were similar, so something was sure to trigger.

The blade shot out from my arm and impaled the Superior like a hot knife through butter. I remember hearing him stifle his grunt of pain. His grip didn't loosen. I was losing air. I twisted my arm round and jerked it downwards. Then, in a forceful upward stroke, I broke free. There was no concealing his pain. Blood spurted from the wound, splattering over me. The amputated arm loosened its grip on my throat and dropped to the floor. I was light headed from my arm blade and from regaining my breath.

I turned around and saw Oblivion trying to defend Grace and Lysander. The three were fighting the other four Superiors. Lysander had went straight for Atrum, unloading his guns and actually charging him. He knocked Atrum onto the ground and kept shooting him. Grace had taken on one of the women who was put on the defence. Meanwhile Oblivion was taking on the last two with ease. Angel was nowhere to be seen. It felt like we had the upper hand.

Then in one move, Atrum had grabbed Lysander by the throat and opened a portal behind him. Grace stopped fighting as soon as she saw it and ran to Atrum as he tossed Lysander inside, hoping to intercept the throw.

She grabbed Lysander's wrist. Atrum kicked her back. My friends fell inside and the portal closed instantly behind them. Oblivion turned to me before I could say anything.

"Christie, run!"

Without thinking I dove into the portal to the flower fields. I ran. I ran as fast as I could and as far as my legs could take me. The pyreflies clouded around me, I paid no attention to my surroundings. I ran and I kept running for my life.

I abruptly hit a wall and panic set in. How did I hit a dead end? Were they behind me? What was going to happen to me? I looked around then looked up, suddenly taking notice of the lighting above. It was familiar; it was Besaid temple. I could easily jump and pull myself up and out. I did, feeling the panic leave my system and be replaced with a deep sense of sorrow. I was in pain, I had lost my friends, I had nearly lost my life. It was all so quick. It could have went to differently. It could have went worse. Why didn't we just take a chance and run? All three of us run? We could have gotten home, we could have escaped. Would that have been any better? Maybe. We'd be together. Where did that portal even go?

I inhaled deeply and looked down the hole one last time. I'd gotten away. For now. At that moment, I didn't know how much that was worth. I'd lost a lot in a short space of time.

* * *

I had arrived back in Besaid late at night. The fire was weakening in the centre, not far from turning to cinder. No one was around to see me walk back to my home, covered in blood, finally retracting the blade in my arm. I washed myself, patched up my arm knowing it would leave a scar, changed my clothes and went to my drawers.

I had given the orb so little thought for the past two years. I kept it in a drawer in a small box. Now I would have to keep it with me. I could have just thrown it into the ocean, and probably would have been better off, but I was a target now that I seen and fought these Superiors. If I ever wanted a chance to be free from this then I had to keep the orb and give it to Angel. That is if she wasn't loyal to the Surperiors. I didn't know any more. I guess I had to keep it with me now. I had no choice; I was part of this now even if I still didn't know the full picture.

The full picture...

I left my home, heading to Andra's, and knocked the wooden doorway. In a few moments I heard movement and she came to the door. She took once glance at me and invited me in.

"Chris, sit down, I'll make tea," she said and started to boil some water. I sat on a chair silently, staring into space. Andra approached me and took a hold of my arm, taking off the bandage and healing the wound. "... Your arm blades won't ever heal properly; the more you use them the wounds won't close correctly," she did the best she could and then sat across for me. "... Chris what happened down there? You look near enough traumatised."

I took a deep breath in. I guess talking about it would help.

"We stopped Vegnagun..." I started. "But Angel was down there. She was waiting for me. She wanted to use me to bait Oblivion into the open. It worked, sure, and... Grace and Lysander were there as well..." I paused. This happened so quickly. It was all just blurs now. "Then the Superiors showed up, Oblivion tried to pull a gambit on them but it didn't work and... Grace and Lysander are gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"The Superiors threw them into a portal. They could be dead for all I know!" I said. I looked down at my arm and the scar that was now there, feeling the bruising on my throat. I had only now just realised what I had done. "I... I fucking cut off one of their arms!"

"Wait, you cut off one of the Superior's arms? Which one?" Andra asked, both horrified and amazed.

"I don't know. I didn't ask their names. I barely even remember what they look like," I answered. Andra went off to make the tea and came back with two cups. I didn't drink mine just yet. "... Andra what is going on?"

"Well... now you're definitely a threat to them," she answered truthfully. "Being a Connection, directly involved with Oblivion's plans, now causing grievous bodily harm to a Superior..." I sighed and showed her the orb. She bit her lip. "Keeping that."

"Do you know what this is?"

"It's concentrated power. Basically power can be extracted at certain ages without causing harm to the person, like as infants or in the late teenage years, mostly between sixteen and eighteen," Andra explained. "The power concentrates into a solid, gem like substance. It can be reabsorbed by the person who originally had the powers, or can be used at a fraction of the strength by an outside force but that kind of thing takes a lot of skill and effort."

"I don't get it, all three of us were holding them off, why am I the threat?"

"You are a danger to them, but if that's the case then so are Grace and Lysander," Andra said. "And the fact that they two are solely human outside of being Connections, whereas you're a half human-colossus... that's insult as well as injury. I don't know what they'll do, I really don't, but they'll try kill the three of you."

In short, I was never going to get peace in my life until they were dead. I had no choice but to fight against them now. They'd find me, they'd try to kill me, and I'd have no choice but to fight back. In short, I'd never be able to go home.

The realisation hit me slowly but it was as hard as a tonne of bricks. I'd been trying for the longest time to get home, to see my family again, to get away from all of this and have my family back. Now, from one stupid move, I couldn't have that. I'd probably never see them again. It was a deep, sinking feeling in my chest, I had to take deep breaths to keep steady, my eyes felt vacant, and I... I felt like I'd lost. I had lost a huge part of my life for good.

I took another deep breath and looked at Andra. She waited for me to say something, sitting patiently across from me. I couldn't let this ruin me. I didn't want to wallow.

"Andra. If I'm going to be a part of this, then you need to tell me everything you know."


	19. Five Years Later

Five Years Later

It's strange, your life always changes in your teen years: your body changes, you start experiencing new and wonderful things, your interests expands, your way of thinking changes. All in all, you become a new person. Everything changes.

I think the first year after defeating Vegnangun was the hardest for me. I spent weeks fluctuating between aceeptence of what had happened to complete denial and desperation to get my friends back. I was upset, confused, and heartbroken over the whole ordeal. I had gotten out a lot lighter than when I escaped Sin, physically anyway, but I wish I had done more. Looking back, I could think of multiple strategies and maneovers that would have gotten us in a better situation, even may have gotten us home. Unfortunately that's only hindsight; I had to accept what had happened and what I could do now. It took me a long time to realise that.

In the first year Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai spent a lot of time repairing the poor relations between the factions. Of course there were those who were still riled up from the conflicts but, thanks to Yuna's intervention with the concert, a lot of people were very open minded. Relations were rebuilt with almost no complications. I stayed with the Machine Faction, mostly it now worked on improving patrols and increasing security on the roads.

As time went on, Gippal and I, we got together. At first it wasn't serious, we just were going to see how things went. We were together for two and a half years. Afterwards we managed to keep things friendly. It wasn't a messy split; we'd simply stopped feeling that way for each other.

In the second year, that's when I started digging into research about the Dark Knights and their abilities in manipulating their life force as a weapon. I started training myself in the craft, wanting to make myself stronger and use my family's natural affinity to life force to my advantage. It was hard, mentally and physically draining, but I committed myself to it. I trained near enough every day to master the art. I never outright called myself a Dark Knight, I didn't care about titles or anything like that, but that was what I had become. I loved the craft and the discipline behind it; having to hone your mind and body to withstand drawing out your own life energy to make yourself stronger, unstoppable even. I knew my limits early on, pushing them gently as time passed. I had set my limit for the time being, knowing how much or how little force to draw on when things got tough.

The third year was when things settled down for a time. I had gotten into a rhythm. I had alligned myself with the Machine Faction officially, I worked on the transport side of things a lot of the time, I even learned how to use various firearms beyond the pistols Lysander showed me how to use. I still preferred fist fighting but it never hurt to know other ways of fighting.

In the fourth year I started to feel comfortable with how my life was, even though I sorely missed my old one. One thing that I was worried about in the beginning, and now felt like a distant memory, was the fact that the Superiors had not even made one move to attack me or take the silver orb. As far as Andra and I were concerned, that was a good thing and it could stay that way.

Now, five years on, I still lived on Besaid. I was still a part of the Machine Faction, and I had a reletively peaceful life. There had been no conflicts or massive hidden threats, no more superweapons or madmen wanting to control everything. Spira had finally gotten the peace it deserved. There were still fiends, I don't think that would ever change, but now that there were official Senders across Spira the numbers had decreased significantly. I was glad, I really was, but there was something always niggling in the back of my mind. Something that always made me restless and want more. I couldn't define what "more" was, and was frustrated that I couldn't be happy with what I had. Of course I was happy but something felt like it was missing.

It was night time and I was sitting at the fire, watching it wittle out. I was staring into it mindlessly, thinking about nothing. I had nothing to think about, no immediate concerns that needed my attention. This was what probably frustrated me the most: I wasn't involved in the busy side of things or helping anyone in need. I still worked for the Machine Faction, yeah, but everything was so slow right now.

Then, amongst the silence, I heard something at the entrace of town: footsteps. I stood up and looked in the direction of the noise. The person was facing away from the town but I could tell it was a woman. A woman wearing modern clothes. I kept quiet and crept towards her, keeping my distance. She didn't notice me, thankfully, and started to walk away from the town. Curiousity getting to me, I followed her from a distance.

It was dark tonight, the moon only turning into its crescent stage. She lit up a flame in her hand to light her way. I noticed her reddish hair against the light. She didn't go far, only to the top of the hill that overlooked the town. She stopped in front of the monument and sighed, looking to the side of it. With her free hand, she set down a small object. In the silence of the night her voice was clear.

"This better work."

The voice was familiar. It was more mature sounding than when I had last heard it but I knew exaclty who it was: Angel.

She still hadn't noticed me as she waited for the object to do whatever it was made to do. After a moment or two it shot out a light and the space in front of her rippled, light emmiting in a oval shape, inside the oval the world distorted and the scenario was changing. I couldn't make it out from here but it was different. She didn't hesitate and walked right through, vanishing into the other side.

I walked towards where she had stood, staring directly into the rippling portal that remained open. I don't know if it was meant to shut behin her automatically or was on a timer or whatever it was. Looking inside I could see it was an alley, streetlights emitting beyond it, but it was quiet. Angel was nowhere to be seen. The town, or city, looked modern, which was what astounded me the most. I couldn't recognise it as a place on Earth as much as I hoped it would be. Deep down I knew that wasn't the case.

"Are you going to go through that?" I had heard Andra walk up behind me. I kept looking through the portal, unsure of my answer. I didn't know why I was unsure. I mean, why would I follow a person who had caused me harm in the past? I turned around to her, glancing at the portal every so often.

"Why should I? I have a life here, why would I give that up?" I asked. I started to feel like I was talking more to myself. Talk myself out of it. I wanted to see what was beyond that portal.

"I don't know why you'd give it up... but I've seen how you've been the past few months," Andra said. "You're unsettled. You're constantly looking for something and you don't know what. Part of you is hoping you'll find it if you walk through that portal."

"And if I don't? I don't want to pull away from a different life all over again," I replied. Still Andra knew me too well though; she'd been my closest friend since the Vegnagun incident.

"You know that, if Angel's there, then there's trouble in that world," Andra said. "So you're asking yourself where you'll be more useful: here or there?"

"... I don't know," I said, looking at the portal again. I didn't want to remove myself from my friends, my life here, and start anew, if I could even do that. But that world was in potentional danger. And if Angel was there... "It's all part of the bigger picture, isn't it?" I looked at Andra again, who only sighed and shrugged.

"From everything I've seen, it's the best and most sound answer I can come up with," she said. "And you're connected to all of it."

I looked at the portal again, staring into the alley and the streets further from it. Maybe I was being restless and this feeling wouldn't pass, or maybe I'd make the biggest mistake of my life willing walking away from Spira. Everything happened for a reason, or that's what I'd tell myself anyway. There was a reason I felt this way, there was a reason Angel came to Besaid to activate that portal, there was a reason I now wanted to go through it too. Maybe it was time to move on. Maybe I was ready for it.

"...Then I guess... this is goodbye," I turned to Andra, who seemed understanding of my choice. "But I'm guessing we'll see each other again?"

"Not for a long time, I don't think," she admitted. She walked to me, handing me a bag. "Here. You won't be empty handed this time." I took the bag, not looking away from Andra.

"Nice to see you saw the outcome of this."

"Expect the best, prepare for the worst."

I fixed the bag onto my shoulder and gave Andra a hug, giving each other our goodbyes for until we see each other again. I suppose part of me was thinking I was stupid to do this but the feeling that it was all part of the bigger picture compelled me to go. I was part of this now whether I liked it or not. I may not be a target but I was now part of Angel's life and Oblivion's plan, as much as I didn't want to be.

But I was still my own person. Maybe, if I had any luck, I'd find something beyond that portal. Purpose, an end to all of this madness, peace, just... something. I told myself that I would find something if I stepped through.

And I did.

* * *

That's the end of Walking the Clean Slate. The next story is called "Those Who Fight" will be in the Final Fantasy VII section. With any luck the first chapter will be up soon.

Also what Andra has told Christie will slowly be revealed as time goes on; I didn't want to info dump and spoil future plans.


End file.
